The Lost Magic
by Loopstagirl
Summary: After all these years apart, Merlin didn't think he would see Arthur again. But when the Prince of Camelot falls dangerously ill, Merlin may be the only one who can help. Final part/sequel to The Lost Prince and The Lost Warlock .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

_This is the third (and final, I think) part to `The Lost...` Series, starting with the Lost Prince and then the Lost warlock. If you haven't read them, this won't make much sense to you._

_Due to their past together and what they went through apart, the characters are slightly younger than in the series despite this leading into the beginning of the series._

_Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Merlin stepped lightly, wincing as the floor seemed to creak under his movement. It was almost as if it knew he was sneaking out and was trying to wake his mother. Merlin froze, glaring at the floor before nimbly jumping to the next section, using magic to cushion his footsteps as he continued his journey towards the door.

The years had passed and he was no longer a frightened child who only wanted to belong. Merlin was a confident young man now. He had grown tall although still remained skinny and held himself with a quiet confidence that not many villagers could understand. But he refused to be bowed by the hard work that they needed to do in order to survive. This wasn't going to be his life forever. How could it be when his powers – which technically were still illegal – were bound to the Prince of Camelot?

He hadn't seen Arthur for years. The adults in their lives had stood by what they said about keeping them apart until they had both come to terms with what had happened and Merlin had learnt to control himself. There had been a few letters, but Merlin couldn't afford to write back and that had swiftly dwindled away. They had formed a friendship through things going wrong. Merlin had nothing to tell Arthur in a letter without making himself truly feel like a poor village boy.

He had decided long ago that nothing was going to make him feel like that again.

So the letters had swiftly stopped and time had taken hold. Merlin would say he missed him, but the truth was that he barely remembered what Arthur looked like. He had been somewhat traumatised by his last meeting with the prince and all that it entailed and had spent months suffering from nightmares. Actively thinking about Arthur tended to bring them back, however many years later so Merlin had decided to just let the whole thing go.

With Arthur ordering his magic to obey him, Merlin could easily forget that he was bonded to a prince. It wasn't as if it was changing his life.

Continuing his sneak across the house, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the door and eased it open. The cool night air was swift to greet him and Merlin breathed in deeply. The house had felt hot, constricting even. But with the stars shining down and the fresh air feeling his lungs, he was able to shake off any feeling of entrapment and remind himself that he was free.

No one was going to trap him again.

"Merlin," The hiss came from the darkness and Merlin smiled as he moved towards it, letting the door shut softly behind him. Will was waiting for him and the two friends fell into step as they began to climb the hill that overlooked the village. They didn't speak as they climbed, both lost in their own thoughts and just enjoying each other's company. It didn't take long before they reached the crest of the hill and both young men sat down.

"Go on then," Will eventually prompted and Merlin grinned. It had only been a month since Will had discovered his magic, although Merlin was careful to make sure that he had no inclination of how Arthur was involved. Despite the years that had passed, Will still seemed bitter towards the royal. Merlin knew he could hardly remember him, but somehow the one thing that Will had taken from that time was his hatred. Merlin didn't see the point of forcing him to let it go; it wasn't as if they were going to be bumping into the prince of Camelot any time soon.

Stretching out his hand, Merlin focused his magic on the smoke that was escaping in twirling patterns from a few of the chimneys. There wasn't much; it was too late for many to still have fires burning. But it was enough for Merlin to twist his hand and allow a shape to be formed from the smoke. Glancing at Will out of the corner of his eye, Merlin grinned.

He didn't feel like he was showing off, not really. But for the first time in his life he felt that he could do something no one else could. They might have to keep it a secret and Will could only see things in the dead of night, but it still gave Merlin a sense of belonging that he had a friend knowing his secret that he actually saw. What was the point of Arthur knowing when he lived so far away?

"You must be powerful," Will muttered, leaning back on his hands as he watched the smoke. Merlin let the magic go and sighed, his gaze dropping.

"So I've heard," he muttered guardedly. He never liked talking about the strength that ran through his veins. It was too much of a forceful reminder of what had happened, what people would do to him if they knew.

"Why do you still live here then?"

The question made anger flare to life in Merlin and he stood up before he knew what he was doing. Arms folded across his chest, he glared at Will. Didn't the boy know quite how hard Merlin had fought to be allowed to return to his home, alive?

"Its home," he said shortly, stalking off. He knew Will would be quick to follow him and to apologise, despite not knowing what he had done wrong. Merlin always knew he was being irrational and unfair; Will didn't remember what had happened, only that Merlin had gone away for a while when they were younger. He had no reason to remember, it hadn't happened to him.

But the wounds of the past had been slow to heal and there were still things that Merlin couldn't talk about. He stopped a short distance away, resting his hands in the small of his back as he craned up to look at the stars.

As he often did when something was troubling him, Merlin found himself wondering what Arthur was doing right now.

MMM

A knock on the door jolted Gaius from his sleep. He never seemed to rest well these days, not when there was so much uncertainty surrounding the prince's health. He rose quicker than his joints allowed him too, wincing as he hobbled for the door.

Somehow, it came as no surprise that Leon was standing on the other side, looking grave. The man gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Gaius, but he's taken a turn for the worse again. "

Gaius nodded his understanding and, grabbing his medicine bag, followed Leon back to the prince's chambers.

He didn't know what was plaguing Arthur. Some days, the prince would be his usual fit and healthy self. But in the last few weeks, he kept having turns. One moment, he would be fine. The next he would be barely conscious. When Gaius had been able to get him to talk, he had discovered that Arthur felt as if his head was going to explode and his whole body seemed to tremble. Despite Uther's urgent demands, Gaius had no idea what was troubling the young heir.

Physically, Arthur was fit and well. Yet Gaius could see the pain in his eyes when he took a turn and knew there was no way that Arthur was faking it. All the physician could do was administer pain relief and consult his books to try and figure out what was plaguing him. It pained Gaius to see Arthur in such distress and he knew by the tension running across Leon's shoulders that it wasn't doing the knight any good either.

They reached Arthur's chambers and Gaius sighed. The room had been darkened and there was a tense figure lying on the bed, face down. Gaius moved across as fast as his bones would let him and winced in sympathy at seeing the way Arthur's hands were scrunched into the covers as he clearly tried to control himself. He touched the back of Arthur's shoulder fleetingly to announce his presence.

"I need you to turn over, Sire," he said quietly, knowing that it had to be a bad one. Arthur often tried to dismiss that anything was happening when he took a turn, only crumbling when Gaius fixed him with a look the prince knew not to cross. The fact that it had happened in the dead of night wouldn't have helped, Arthur's guard would have been down when the pain struck.

Despite grumbling as he did so, Arthur did manage to get his body to obey him. Gaius instantly put a cloth soaked in herbs over the boy's forehead to try and relieve the pain before administering the one draught that seemed to actually help. No one else knew it was a pain killer infused with magic. Gaius knew his life would be on the line if Uther ever found out, but nothing else eased Arthur's discomfort.

It took a few moments, but the combination of the remedies soon had the desired effect and the tension left Arthur's body.

"Worse than yesterday?" Gaius asked sympathetically, finding that he was brushing Arthur's hair back in a fatherly manner. Normally, the prince would be quick to rebuke him and remind him that he was almost a man now, but exhaustion and a touch of fear had clearly got to Arthur for he allowed the touch to happen and just nodded miserably.

"Am I going to die?" He whispered, such vulnerability in his voice that Gaius felt his heart catch. He smiled reassuringly.

"Of course not," he soothed but deep inside, his heart skipped a beat. He knew he couldn't guarantee anything, not when he didn't know what was haunting his young patient. Arthur smiled weakly and made to shut his eyes. As he did so, something caught Gaius' attention. Something that he was sure he had not seen before.

"Arthur, open your eyes," he commanded, his voice that of a physician used to being obeyed. He pulled the candle closer and waited until Arthur did as he was told. Titling his head first to one side and then the other, Gaius let a breath slide through his teeth as he realised what he was seeing.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, my boy. You get some rest," waiting until Arthur had obeyed and let sleep claim him – helped by Gaius' tonic – the physician beckoned Leon over.

"You've discovered something, haven't you?" the knight instantly asked, knowing Gaius well enough to know the signs. Gaius sighed.

"His eyes were flecked with gold."

"How can that be?"

"Merlin," Gaius said softly, knowing the knight was the only other person who knew what Arthur had gone through and knew, technically, the Prince of Camelot possessed a degree of magic.

"You mean-,"

"I think this is something to do with their connection. I don't know what yet, but Arthur is close to coming of age. It can't be a coincidence that this is happening now."

"Will it kill him?"

"I have no idea," Gaius responded honestly, knowing that he couldn't lie to Leon the way he had Arthur. The man would see straight through him. "I don't know what is happening to say for sure."

"What can I do?" Smiling softly at the knowledge someone would do anything if it meant helping the prince, Gaius sighed as he glanced back at Arthur.

"There is only one thing that I can think of," he admitted softly, not being sure how the people in question would react to what needed to be done. He took a breath as he looked up at Leon, knowing how dangerous his plan was.

"We need to get Merlin to Camelot."

Leon didn't even blink. He simply nodded and strode from his chambers. It was barely a few moments later when Gaius heard the sound of hooves on the cobbled yard down below and he crossed to the window to see a figure flying out of it. When it came to Arthur, Leon would do anything.

MMM

Merlin had no idea what he had done wrong this time, but he knew and understood the thin set to his mother's mouth when she had beckoned him in from the fields. He was supposed to collect the water on his way home, but she had specifically ordered him to come straight back to the house and not to stop for anything. Merlin couldn't deny that his heart was beating fast as he walked.

Had she found out about Will? Did she know that someone else knew Merlin's secret, and that her son had been showing off his gifts in the middle of the night? Merlin didn't know how if that was the case; he was always so careful. Despite being glad that a friend did know, he knew how important it was for his powers to remain a secret. Will had sworn that he wouldn't tell anyone and they always kept away from prying eyes.

"Before you say anything, it wasn't me who knocked over the wood pile outside of Old Mr Simmon's house…." Merlin started saying even while he was still opening the door. His mother was waiting for him, tears in her eyes. Merlin had a feeling that whatever this was, it was nothing to do with Old Mr Simmons.

"Mother?"

She took his hand and drew him further into the house, shutting the door behind him. Merlin could feel nerves beginning to flood him, not helped when she dropped the lock into place and checked the window.

"Mother, what is going on?"

"Hello, Merlin."

A tall person stepped from the shadows and Merlin could only stare. There was something familiar about him…

"You've grown." The man's voice was friendly and there was a kind smile on his face. It was only as the light caught his cloak did everything click into place.

"Sir Leon?" Merlin breathed. He knew Ealdor was beyond Camelot's borders, he knew how dangerous it was if anyone were to find a Knight of Camelot this far into the village. Yet despite the smile on his face, Leon's eyes were grave.

"W-what are you doing here?" Merlin reached out and took his mother's hand, wanting to make sure that he could protect her. He let the magic fill him up but Leon raised his hands reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Merlin, your secret is still safe. I need your help."

"With?" Merlin couldn't stop the suspicion from flooding his body. His trust had never quite been the same after the events of before.

"I need you to come to Camelot," Leon stepped forward again and Merlin suddenly got the impression the man wasn't really asking. He was giving Merlin a choice; the easy way or the hard way.

"Why?"

"The prince is sick," Leon admitted, the drawn look of his face revealing the truth. Merlin believed him. "Gaius thinks you might be able to help."

"I…" Merlin stared.

"I can't go to Camelot, they'll kill me," he whispered, fear in his voice. It was one thing the prince knowing when they were far beyond his father's control and they were both children. But Merlin knew if _anyone_ got so much as a hint of what he could do in Camelot, he would be burnt at the stake.

"No one will find out," Leon reassured but Merlin's heart wouldn't calm down. "You'll be safe."

"No."

"Merlin-,"

Before Leon could say anything else, Merlin felt his mother tug his hand and spin him around. It was clear she was picking up on the tension radiating from both men. It was also obvious by the look on her face that she was aware Leon wouldn't take no for an answer. Merlin could remember the knight being close to the prince. If Gaius had said that Merlin could help, then Leon was going to get him there, even if he had to take him by force.

"You've always been destined for so much more than this life," she said softly, cupping his face and forcing him to look into her eyes. Sincerity was burning deep within them. "You deserve so much more than I can give you here. This is your chance, your purpose. Your destiny, if you like."

"But this is my home," Merlin whispered. His mother smiled.

"And it always will be. You know that, Merlin. But you can save the prince. You have power to do good in this world. Go and do it, my boy."

Merlin knew that he didn't have a choice. In reality, he had made up his mind the instant he heard that he might be able to help a sick Arthur. The prince was his friend; Merlin wasn't going to abandon him when Arthur had saved him before. It was time to repay the favour. He glanced at Leon and nodded.

Instantly, the man seemed to deflate. Merlin realised it was stress making him so on edge. He hadn't wanted to hurt Merlin, but it was clear he would do whatever it took to make Arthur well again.

"We'll leave in the morning. There is space-,"

"We leave now." Merlin stopped from where he had been beginning to move across the hut, startled.

"But you must need to rest-,"

"I can still protect us both. Say goodbye to your mother and meet me outside in five minutes." The man strode from the house and Merlin was left simply staring at him.

"Mother…."

"It's alright, Merlin. You have a new adventure awaiting you, and at least this time I know you will be safe. Go and help the prince."

Merlin knew what she was really saying. Go to Leon before the man dragged him out. Protection made a person unpredictable and being this far over the border clearly had Leon on edge. Merlin nodded and darted around the house, packing a few belongings and kissing his mother on the cheek.

Then he headed outside to where the knight was waiting for him. They were earning lots of stares, but Leon didn't seem to notice. He nodded approvingly and swung himself into his saddle. Merlin followed suit, his heart beating fast as they moved off.

A new destiny was awaiting him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the lovely feedback on the first chapter, meant the world._

* * *

Merlin knew he was something of a chatterbox. It had got him into trouble so many times in the past. But as they rode swiftly from the village, he found he had nothing to say. The horses made short work of the hill on the edge, but Merlin found himself pulling his to a stop and taking a moment to turn and look back. He wasn't sure if he would ever be coming back here and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. It was the second time in his life that thought had flickered through his head. The first time had been his choice, however.

His horse flicked his ears and Merlin responded by scratching him absentmindedly. Leon must have brought two from Camelot, for there was no way anyone in the village owned one like this, not with a full saddle and everything that was required for a long journey. An old farmer had once used his pony to teach the youngsters to ride, claiming that it might enable them to go to places others could not. Merlin had been grateful at the time, but now even more so. Patting the horse on the neck, Merlin sensed Leon come to a stop beside him.

"We need to keep moving. If we make the border by dawn, we can stop for a few hours."

Merlin glanced at the knight to see the man was tense and alert, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Merlin knew it wasn't anything to do with him, but the threat of what could happen if Leon was discovered here.

"You know I can sense if someone is coming. You don't need to be on your guard."

"I don't want you using magic," Leon responded sharply and Merlin flinched.

"Why?"

"Because it is against the law in Camelot. I know you are powerful but that won't make any difference if the king finds out. You need to get used to doing things the manual way for a while, Merlin. Just until we know what is going on."

"So you want me to come and save Arthur, but you won't let me use the one thing that will save him?" Merlin had hoped the fact that Leon had come for him and they were now riding through the night it meant that he was Arthur's best chance. But now it was beginning to feel like they just wanted him there as a way to watch over him rather than actually letting him do something to save Arthur.

"We want your help, he's sick. You're closer to him than anyone, you might be able to tell us something."

"I haven't seen him in years."

"You know that's not what I meant," Leon had pulled his own horse to a stop now, his body rigid. Something told Merlin he was beginning to walk a fine line with the knight. But he was almost a man now, only a year or so away from the important birthday that would stop people being able to tell him what to do like this. There was no way he was going to let Leon think that he could still be treated as a child.

"We don't even know if the link still works," Merlin retorted, nudging his horse into a walk. It wouldn't matter what was wrong with Arthur if they didn't get to the border in time. Merlin wasn't naïve, he knew the dangers for Leon being over here without a good reason. It was putting so much on the line, potentially even a cause for war if he was found. Merlin didn't even want to consider what would happen to him if someone found he was the reason why Leon had ventured into enemy territory. He knew if that were to happen, he truly never would be going home. Leon seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at Merlin moving again.

"It does," the man admitted quietly, but he would say no more on the matter. Instead, a sly grin spread over his face. "I always knew you were stubborn, but I didn't remember you being so defiant. How have you contented yourself with village life?"

Merlin shrugged. "Its home. I thought I wanted more once, and it backfired on me. I thought that meant it was where I was destined to be and so I accepted that."

"Really?"

"No, I was bored stiff until you showed up." Merlin didn't mean to say it. He didn't want to be so honest with a man he was trying very hard to blame for taking him away from his life. But he knew it was foolish. Ealdor was his home, there was no denying that. But he didn't belong. He hadn't truly belonged since he had run away and come back magically bound to the Prince of Camelot. He could do, he could _be_ so much more than this and yet he had been tending fields.

This time, he got a proper laugh from Leon and Merlin found that his guard was dropping. What was the point of fighting back? They both knew he would want to help Arthur. And this gave him the excuse he had always wanted to leave.

Once Merlin had that into his head, he found the tension just left them. A silence fell, but this time it was companionable and comforting. Merlin had always been a little bit intimidated by the tall knight, mainly because he knew it was the one person Arthur would actually listen to. But now he was older, Merlin knew it wasn't fear that had made Arthur do as he was told, it was respect. Considering Arthur's own stubbornness and defiance outstripped even Merlin's, Merlin knew it must take a lot to truly win Arthur's respect.

It made him see Leon in a whole new light.

Apart from passing the odd comment, the two rode in silence, saving their strength for the journey ahead. Merlin had always wondered how far it was to Camelot. Now it seemed he was going to find out.

Exhaustion began to slowly set into him as the evening drew on and darkness fell. Merlin had never ridden for more than an hour before and he could feel his legs begin to cramp and his body tremble with the exertion of using unknown muscles. But he didn't say anything, not wanting to appear as a weak child when Leon was still sitting bolt upright. He could feel his eyes fighting to stay open and he wasn't sure how much longer he could win the battle against sleep.

More than once, he felt Leon's hand on his shoulder, jolting him back to alertness just before he slipped from the horse.

"Not much longer," the man murmured apologetically the fifth time it happened. "We're nearly across the border. Then you can sleep."

Merlin might have nodded in response, but he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that his eyes were drifting shut again and the soft plod of the horse's hooves were lulling him into sleep.

Leon was telling the truth; they only rode for another hour or so. Merlin didn't know they had passed any physical mark that indicated they had crossed the border, but Leon suddenly relaxed. His hand left his sword for the first time in hours and he gestured for Merlin to follow him off the main path. The young warlock did so, barely noticing where they were going until they came to a stop in a small clearing. Realising Leon was letting him properly stop, Merlin almost fell from his horse, crying out as his legs cramped in protest. Leon was quick to dismount and help him into the centre of the clearing, shaking out a blanket and encouraging him to lie down. Merlin didn't need telling twice and simply dropped, sleepily tugging another blanket up over him.

His body relaxed for the first time in hours and he knew that Leon wouldn't let anything happen to him. After all, just because it was now safe for the knight, the opposite was true for Merlin. If anyone this side of the border discovered what he could do, he would be dead before he knew it.

"Get some rest, Merlin, we leave at first light."

Merlin nodded, curling an arm around his head and watching as Leon picketed the horses and made the camp secure. Merlin was sure he should be doing something to help but he simply didn't have the energy. Letting the feeling of exhaustion consume him, Merlin shut his eyes and this time kept them shut. He was only vaguely aware that Leon was watching him as sleep finally stole up and claimed him.

He was so tired that it was the first night in as long as he could remember that he hadn't performed some sort of magic trick to keep his mother entertained.

But what Merlin didn't know was that in Camelot, Arthur's eyes opened and he gave a sigh of relief.

MMM

They moved slower the next day. Even the sleep hadn't been enough to rid Merlin of his tiredness, not considering Leon shook him awake just as the sun began to grace the horizon. The man didn't look as if he had slept at all, but Merlin knew Leon was eager to get back to the castle. Suggesting they rested for a while longer would not go down well. Still, that didn't stop Merlin from giving a cry as he tried to stand and realised everything had locked overnight.

Leon was sympathetic; helping him to a nearby stream and reassuring him that the waters would help. He was right and Merlin felt as if he had some movement back by the time they had finished eating a cold breakfast. His stomach gurgled loudly even after he had finished and Merlin blushed at Leon's fond eye roll.

"I thought you might be like that," he muttered, handing over some more bread. "The amount we have to take with us when Arthur comes on a patrol. That prince is always hungry."

Merlin gave a sheepish grin. That he could understand very well. The bread was enough to stop him from grumbling as he remounted, despite the fact that his body screamed its betrayal at him for his actions. It clearly wasn't ready to ride again, but Merlin knew they had no choice.

Despite moving slower, Merlin felt as if they covered more ground. Leon was relaxed and clearly happy to be nearing home. His easy going nature (now that he had stopped being so on edge) was infectious and Merlin found himself relaxing. The knight was a good companion; showing Merlin things in the landscape and teaching him the layout of the land. It was a way of passing the time, but Merlin felt as if he had truly learnt a lot.

But the tension slipped in the closer they got to the citadel. Despite Leon's constant reassurances, Merlin was sure he would be arrested the second he rode through the gate. They would know, somehow. They would know and he would never see Ealdor again, or get to help Arthur.

The fear grew so strong that as the castle rose into view, Leon was forced to tie Merlin's horse to his own to stop the young man from bolting. Merlin's knuckles were white on the reigns as grass gave way to cobbles and the castle loomed up in front of them. Fear aside, Merlin had to admit it was an impressive sight.

"Welcome home, Sir Leon," a kindly voice said softly as a stable hand moved to take the horses. "I trust your hunt was successful."

"Very," Leon muttered, and Merlin tried not to squirm when he felt the knight glance at him. Following Leon's lead, Merlin swung down from the saddle and only just had time to grab his bag before the horses were being led away. Leon made for the castle steps.

"Shouldn't we help?" In Ealdor, no one simply left a job for another to do. Leon smiled gently.

"No, Merlin. That is what he is paid to do. There is something else for you right now." Leon moved off again and Merlin hurried after him. He had no desire to be left in the courtyard on his own with all the strange people scurrying around him.

Merlin had never been in a castle before. He had never been in anything made of stone and more than once found that he was tripping over his feet as he gazed around with an open jaw. Leon continued to tell him things about the ornaments and tapestries adorning the walls, but Merlin was only half listening. All he knew was that it was one of the greatest sights he had ever seen. He was almost certain he wouldn't see anything grander, because he was just a village boy from Ealdor.

Despite not paying the slightest bit of attention to where they were going, Merlin felt his heart skip a beat when Leon led him up a set of stone stairs. He had a feeling they were nearing their destination. Leon knocked lightly on a door before pushing it open.

"Gaius?"

Breathing a sigh of relief that Leon had at least taken him to someone he had memories off, Merlin followed the man into the room. Instantly, his head craned back as he tried to drink it all in. Books and potions covered every surface. A strange rabbits head rested near a bubbling potion brewing over a flame and Merlin felt his jaw drop. It was incredible.

"Gaius?" Leon called again and Merlin noticed the old physician buried under a pile of books.

"You're back. You have the boy?"

"He has," Merlin responded, stepping forward. An old man rose to meet him, his face stirring just enough memories that Merlin knew this was Gaius. The man moved forward and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, steering him towards the window.

"Let me look at you. You've grown tall, haven't you, boy? You still have your mother's eyes though."

"Gaius, how is the prince?" Leon interrupted, drawing the attention away from Merlin. Merlin couldn't say that he was disappointed, although warmth had blossomed in his chest at hearing he had his mother's eyes. He had never really noticed himself. Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it seems."

"Fine? What do you mean, fine? He was in agony, have you found a cure?"

"No," Gaius moved to sit back down and Merlin found that he was shadowing the old man. There was something fatherly about him, a sense of safety that even Leon hadn't had. "I went in there this morning and he was up and about. Before I could insist he got some rest, he was gone. I haven't seen him since."

"That boy," Leon muttered, striding from the room without a backwards glance.

"So," Merlin began tentatively, "you don't need me then?"

"Oh my boy," Gaius said, gesturing for him to sit down. "I think we all need you more than you will ever know. Now, tell me, how is your mother?"

Startled by the question, Merlin began talking. Before he knew it, the time was slipping by easily. His bag was still resting by his leg but Merlin didn't want to draw attention to it in case Gaius was reminded that he needed to leave. To Merlin's surprise, however, it was the physician who mentioned it first.

"Why don't you put your things away while I get some lunch?"

"You mean…"

"You didn't think we were just going to leave you out on the streets, did you? No, my boy, I would much rather have you where I can see you. Straight up those stairs, you can take that room."

Unable to believe his luck, Merlin quickly did as he was told in case Gaius changed his mind. The room was small but homely and to Merlin's utter delight, there was a small bed. He sat on it for a moment, revelling in the feeling before climbing up to the small window and staring out across the city. This was his new home now.

Strangely, Merlin already felt as if he could belong here. Gaius calling him made him turn away, but there was a smile on his face as he ventured down the stairs again. The smile didn't leave while they were eating, although Merlin felt nervous about what they were supposed to talk about. His mother was the only adult he ever properly addressed.

As there had been no word on Arthur, Merlin found himself banished and told to explore for the afternoon, only to be back in time for supper because Gaius had work to do. Not wanting to get in the way – and eager to see more of the town – Merlin hurried out. His feet led him back to the courtyard, only this time there was a crowd gathered. Merlin pushed his way through, wondering what they were watching.

"He wants a moving practice," a jeering voice called and Merlin scowled when he caught sight of a dagger being flung at a servant holding a shield. Merlin knew he shouldn't draw attention to himself, but when the man stumbled and the shield rested against Merlin's feet, he knew he couldn't let it pass. He rested his foot on the shield to prevent it from being picked up again.

"Hey. You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?"

A blond figure turned, the one who had been throwing the knives. A jolt of recognition shot through Merlin and he gasped slightly. At the same time, the same expression shot across the other boy's face. Merlin glared, his heart pounding hard. Considering he knew Leon was looking for him and he was supposed to be ill, this was not where Merlin had expected to find him.

"Yes. Yes, you do."

Now he had to wonder if looking up to Arthur his whole life had been a good idea if this was how the prince treated people.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much once again! This is going to tie into the series, but because of their pasts etc, I'm having them ever so slightly younger. Also remember they - especially Merlin - have been through a lot in their past in this series, so anything that might be slightly OOC, they are slightly different to the Merlin and Arthur who met at the beginning of series 1._

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

Merlin could see Arthur's mind working overtime as he tried to work out who it was standing in front of him. If they had been in private, Merlin would have used a little magic, pulled on their link a touch as a reminder. But all he could do out in the courtyard was stare back, disappointment swirling in the pit of his stomach.

He had never seen Arthur acting as a prince. Arthur had always found him, been in Merlin's territory and therefore a little unsure of himself because he was the wrong side of the border. Whenever they had met before, Arthur had had no authority, no power. Now Merlin could see that he was a completely different person in his own kingdom.

Had he always been this arrogant or was it just something that had emerged as they had grown up?

"Merlin?" Arthur eventually spluttered, glancing at his friends as he too clearly realised just how stunned and uncertain his voice had come out. They were looking at him strangely and before Merlin knew what was happening, Arthur was stalking towards him. He grabbed Merlin's arm –not too gently either – and practically yanked him from the courtyard, up a few steps and into a secluded corridor.

Instantly, Arthur's demeanour changed and he looked more like the excited child that Merlin remembered. Merlin knew he had to be almost coming of age now. The warlock himself wasn't far off and Arthur was only a few years older. But his eyes lit up with excitement and a familiar grin was uncurling on his face as he stared at Merlin.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Yes," Merlin spat, suddenly finding that he was angry. Leon was worried, so was Gaius. Merlin had just been pulled from his home and the life he knew to travel to a place that – as Arthur had just pointed out – was dangerous for him. All to save the life of someone Merlin wasn't even sure he knew anymore.

"I came to help you."

"Help me? As if I need any help, _Mer_lin," there was a teasing grin on Arthur's face and Merlin glared at him. It was as if the prince had no idea what was going on around him.

"You're supposed to be sick."

"I was. Then I got better. Big deal, it happens all the time. Gaius just worries too much, he clearly found the cure without even realising it. But now you're here we can have some fun. Just like old times?"

"You mean with you taking control of my magic whether I want you too or not?" Merlin didn't bother keeping his voice down. He was angry. Angry that Arthur didn't care how worried people were about him and was just treating it like an inconvenience. The prince's face clouded over.

"That's not fair," he said in a low voice, anger filling his eyes. "You know I was only trying to save your life."

"And I came here to save yours and instead find you acting like a…like a… complete and utter prat!"

"You can't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want. I came here to save you. Now I don't even know if I want to."

Without thinking what he was doing, Merlin turned on his heel and walked off. This was not the boy he remembered. This was not the boy he had ridden through the night to come and help.

But Merlin had forgotten that he was in Camelot now. This was Arthur's home. More than that; this was Arthur's kingdom. Apparently insulting him as a couple of guards strode past was not something he was allowed to do and before Merlin knew what was happening, before he even knew the guards were there, he felt his arms being taken in firm grips.

"Arthur! Arthur, make them let me go!"

"So you can insult me again?" Arthur said coolly, nodding to the guards. Merlin couldn't quite comprehend this was happening as he was pulled along the corridor and down a stone set of stairs. Before his mind had caught up with him, he found himself thrown into a cell and the door locked firmly behind him.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled but the prince didn't appear. Merlin wasn't surprise. It seemed that Arthur had grown into a bully as he had got older. Scowling, Merlin sat down, rested his elbow on his knee and let his palm cup his chin, thinking. Would Gaius remember that he was supposed to have someone living with him? Would he think it strange if Merlin didn't return, or would he not care either way?

Merlin shivered in the cool air as he huddled against the wall for warmth. Eventually realising that Gaius wasn't coming tonight, he slipped off his jacket and awkwardly pulled it over his body as he lay down in order to try to get some sleep. He had slept in worse, normally with fear coursing through his body and making him shiver. He could handle this, and it wasn't long before Merlin found himself drifting off to sleep.

It was a voice calling him that awoke him again. For a moment, Merlin could only blink. He thought he must have been going mad, that the fear of being in Camelot was starting to get to him already, because he could have sworn the voice had come from inside his head. It was an echoing sound, but one that promised great power. Before Merlin could think anything of it, he heard his name being called again. This time, there was no denying Gaius' tone and it was only then that Merlin realised sunlight was streaming through his barred window. He quickly threw the jacket off and sat up, just as Gaius entered.

"What did you do?" The old man demanded, but Merlin scowled at the floor. He wasn't going to apologise for telling Arthur the truth. If Merlin was to stay in Camelot, then the prince better start getting used to honesty.

"I met Arthur," Merlin muttered venomously. "And there is nothing wrong with him. I'm going home. Even if there was something wrong, I won't help him."

"Merlin," Gaius chided gently, but Merlin shook his head. It felt like the sting of betrayal, seeing how much Arthur had changed. Unless he had always been like this, but he had certainly never let it show to Merlin if that was the case.

"He's not the person I knew, Gaius."

"Maybe not on the surface," Gaius said softly, reaching out and resting a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "But he is still the same person underneath. He is still the prince who risked everything to save your life."

"I don't care," Merlin muttered, but he knew he was sounding like a petulant child and there was no conviction in his voice. Leon especially had seen how worried Merlin had been upon discovering Arthur's illness. He knew he couldn't hide it from the two men that some part of him still clung to the idealistic notion of the Arthur who had been his best friend for years despite them being apart.

"Let _go_ of me!" An angry voice sounded and Merlin jumped. He found himself glancing towards the cell door in confusion but he didn't have long to wait. Leon strode into view, his face grave. His hand was gripping tightly onto the arm of a furious struggling prince as Arthur was pulled into the dungeons.

"I order you to release me!"

"I take my orders from the king, Sire," Leon mumbled, not sounding that apologetic as he pushed Arthur into the cell. Merlin thought it was odd for the knight to remain on the outside. Leon always struck him as the type of man who would stay as close to Arthur as he could. But he didn't have to wait long to find out why. As soon as he entered the cell, Arthur spun on his heel and clearly intended to march straight back out again.

Only he turned just in time for Leon to shut and lock the door. All three of them were now stuck in the cell.

"What the hell?" Arthur said, slowly and deliberately. He stared first at Gaius, then at Merlin as if they were the ones who had somehow planned this. Merlin couldn't speak for Gaius, but he had been the one in the cell all night. He wanted to get out as much as Arthur.

"You two need to talk," Gaius said gently. "And no one can overhear you here."

Suddenly, Merlin felt as if understanding flashed through him. Gaius had known he was down here the evening before, but clearly hadn't been able to get Arthur down here before now. He had left Merlin here as a way of making sure they had somewhere private to talk. It was the extremities of those actions that made Merlin realise that, regardless of how pig-headed he was being, these men were truly worried about Arthur.

"Talk to him? I tried that and the only thing he did was insult me. I'll talk when he can hold a civilised conversation," Arthur sniffed, glancing at Merlin as if he was something beneath him. Merlin saw red and before he knew what he was doing, he had shoved Arthur. Hard.

"I looked out for you just as you did me. You might be a prince here, Arthur, but I know you for who you really are. I thought you were a better man than this. I thought you would be someone worth wanting to save. But now I see I was wrong."

Merlin turned away. His anger had disappeared and another emotion had taken its place. Hurt. He thought he would come, help Arthur and things would go back to the carefree nature between the two of them. But he had arrived to find Arthur was a stranger to him these days and it felt all of his childhood memories had been shattered. Sinking down the wall, Merlin hugged his knees to his chest and found that he was burying his face in them. He didn't want Arthur to know that he was upset, for he was sure it would just fuel the man's ego to an even greater extent.

There was a moment of silence before Merlin felt another body sit next to his. Arthur made sure there was space between them, but there was no denying he was trying to offer some sort of comfort to his old friend.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked. His voice was soft and quiet this time, and it sounded so much like the Arthur that Merlin had known before the warlock just wanted to hit him.

"It would help if you weren't such a prat," he retorted, not ready to forgive Arthur yet. After all, it was one thing him saying it when they were alone in the cells. It was another thing entirely Arthur being able to actually act upon it when he was back in front of his friends.

"I'm sorry. It's just…it's easier that way," Arthur admitted and, despite himself, Merlin found that he was looking up. Arthur looked miserable as he stared at the opposite wall, his hand idly picking at a stray thread.

"What is?"

"Being with those other boys. It's easier to put on a front. Father says I have to keep them happy for their fathers are the king's strongest supporters and when we grow up, they will take the position of their fathers just as I will mine. They don't like people being seen as weak."

"So picking on others is a way of showing your strength?" Merlin sighed, giving Arthur a quick kick to the ankle. "I thought everything that happened before would have shown you that being a bully never ends well. It just causes pain for others."

"Merlin, I…. I didn't think." This time, there was true regret in Arthur's voice. Merlin ignored it though, instead focusing on ridding his mind of the memories of his time as a slave. He tried to think back on it as reuniting him with Arthur rather than the negative and terrifying experience it had been.

"Well that was obvious," Merlin responded drily, determined to get some sort of relaxed atmosphere into the place. He felt stifled and he knew it wasn't just being locked in that was causing it. This was the longest he had gone for a long time without using magic and his fingers were itching to cast a spell. He could almost feel the magic bubbling in his veins, wanting to be let lose.

"Go on then," Arthur suddenly said. Merlin stared at him only to find that Arthur was watching him with equal intensity.

"What?"

"Are you forgetting that your magic technically belongs to me? I know you want to, I can sense it. There is no one down here but us and we all know about it. Do something."

Merlin knew Arthur wasn't only saying it for his own benefit. It was almost as if the prince wanted to once again witness the wonders and beauty of magic. It was now Merlin remembered that he was not the only one keeping a secret. He was not the only one who had been forced to deal with what had happened before. But while Merlin could talk freely with his mother about his experiences and his bond with Arthur, the prince hadn't been able to breathe a word to his own parent. Merlin knew that Gaius and Leon would have listened. But there was always the risk of being overheard and the consequence to be deadly in Camelot. It wouldn't surprise Merlin if Arthur had never spoken again of the fact Merlin's magic was bonded to him.

"Do you always feel when I want to do magic?" Merlin asked, instinctively keeping his voice down this time. Arthur shook his head.

"I think it must be because you are close to me. I haven't been aware of the, well, you know, the connection since leaving you. Now it's like this wave has just crashed over me and I can feel how much you want to do something. So for the love of Camelot, Merlin, do magic before this feeling gets too annoying."

Merlin smirked. Coming from any other man, that would have been a plea. Yet Arthur had somehow managed to turn it into an order and Merlin knew it was time to actually do as he was told for once. After all, he couldn't risk Arthur getting truly annoyed with him and having him thrown from the city for not doing as he was told.

Just because he was beginning to forgive Arthur for his earlier behaviour, that didn't mean he trusted him entirely yet. The prince still had to prove that he could be the man Merlin had always believed him to be.

He glanced around the cell, wondering what he could do that wouldn't be too obvious. Leon might be standing guard and they might have ensured that no one was in ear shot, but Merlin knew he couldn't exactly blast the cell door open. It would lead to too many questions. His eyes settled on a pile of stones. They were little more than pebbles really, but they would suit his purpose fine.

Reaching into himself, Merlin nudged his way past the familiar barrier. He couldn't remember now if that had always been part of him or not. But it was almost as if there was a cover on his magic, something keeping it down until the time was right. He had grown so used to pushing past it, however, he no longer thought about it. He didn't take proper note of Arthur shifted uncomfortably beside him as he did so, he instead thought about the power he could feel flooding his veins.

Letting his eyes burn, Merlin lifted three of the pebbles into the air. Using his hand just as a way of directing the flow of magic, Merlin let the power flow from him as he made them swirl and dance in the air, spiralling around each other with a grace that wasn't entirely natural. He glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eye and saw the prince was watching them with a small smile on his face. Merlin didn't need to ask to know that Arthur would deny that smile with everything he had if he knew Merlin had seen it.

Controlling the flow of magic, Merlin carefully guided the pebbles back down to the floor. He didn't want to overdo it, especially not when he could see Leon shifting uncomfortably outside of the cell. The man was loyal to Arthur, no one could doubt that. But this was deliberately flouting Camelot's laws and Leon was a knight sworn to uphold said laws. Not wanting to make things difficult between them, he let the magic fade.

"How was that?" he teased, turning to Arthur. Then he froze.

"Gaius!" His shout was loud and alarmed and he could see Gaius turning out of the corner of his eye. He ignored the man for now, however, and instead focused on the prince.

Arthur had gone deathly pale and seemed to be struggling to breathe. When he looked up, his eyes were full of agony and Merlin knew this was no trick. He could almost _feel_ the pain coming from the prince, radiating through their strange link. Sweat beaded on Arthur's forehead as he looked to Gaius desperately. But even as Gaius took a step towards them, Arthur's eyes rolled in his head and he passed out where he was sitting.

Now, Merlin understood. He knew why there were worry lines etched deep into Gaius' face and why Leon looked almost haunted as he quickly unlocked the cell door.

There had been a very good reason why Merlin had been summoned to Camelot.

Arthur truly was sick.

Dangerously so if this was anything to go by.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much again._

_Sorry if people get this twice; the link wasn't working for me. I thought it was just me as a few reviews etc had come through, but it seems not so I'm giving it another go._

* * *

The castle seemed to be in chaos and Merlin found himself being bundled along with it all. Leon had called the guards as soon as Arthur had collapsed, unlocking the door so quickly Merlin knew he must have left the key in it all along. Two men appeared at his shout and between the three of them, they quickly lifted Arthur and sped from the dungeons. The prince didn't stir for the entire thing.

"Gaius?" Merlin had asked uncertainly, but the old man had simply gestured for Merlin to follow him. Merlin had done so, having no intention of getting lost in the castle when everyone was on edge. He kept to Gaius' heels, trying and failing to take note of the twisting passageways they darted along. For an old man, Gaius could move surprisingly fast and Merlin found that he was having to hurry in order to keep pace with him.

He didn't need to ask where they were going, he knew. There would be no way Gaius would leave Arthur's side now that he was like this.

"What's happening to him?" Merlin had panted, jogging a few steps to keep up from where he had been distracted by a stunning view out of a window. Gaius glanced at him.

"I don't know. I've never seen an illness like it. Physically, he seems to be sound. You saw yourself that it doesn't affect him the entire time and he can be his usual self when he is well. But it strikes without warning. This is the first time that I've seen him pass out that suddenly though. Now keep up."

Merlin knew not to ask any more questions and they had burst into Arthur's chambers even as the guards were leaving. Leon was perched on the edge of the bed next to his prince. Arthur's shirt had been removed and his knight was trying to keep him cool by placing damp cloths along his chest and forehead. There was a deep frown on Arthur's face and a soft moan escaped from him. It seemed the pain was reaching him even in the deeper stages of unconsciousness.

Merlin kept back, hovering near the fire place and not knowing what to do. He hadn't even noticed Gaius had his medicine bag with him until the physician started pulling things from it. One potion he managed to coax Arthur into swallowing, another he dabbed on his temples. Merlin could only surmise they were some sort of pain relief because of the way Arthur seemed to relax slightly after taking them. After all, Gaius had said himself he didn't know what was going on. How could he treat something when he didn't know what to treat?

Merlin wanted to get closer. He would make sure that he stayed out of the way, but they had asked him here to help. He couldn't do that if he was hovering the other side of the room. But just as he had taken a step forward, the doors burst open and Merlin shrunk back in fear.

In all reality, he should have realised that coming to help Arthur would put him in contact with the king; Arthur was his prince and son, after all. But Merlin hadn't quite been expecting to come face to face with the man so soon. Despite his crimes against those with magic, there was no denying the air of authority Uther possessed. It was as if everyone had no choice but to look at him when he entered. The guards scrambled to close the doors behind him but Uther didn't notice.

Leon immediately dipped his head but Gaius didn't react. Instead, he kept focusing on Arthur. Uther stepped closer to the bed and then glanced around.

"Who are you?" there was an accusing note in his voice, as if he couldn't fathom why a commoner would be standing in Arthur's chambers. In a way, Merlin was glad the king had no memory of them meeting before. There was no reason he should have, Merlin had been a young child back then.

"My new apprentice, Sire," Gaius said smoothly. Merlin gaped at him, feeling a warmth blossom in his chest. Gaius wouldn't have said it in front of the king unless he meant it – there were a thousand other explanations that he could have given.

"He can serve Arthur while he recovers then," Uther said in a tone of voice that didn't imply it was a suggestion. Merlin stared at him, his mouth dropping open, but Leon shook his head warningly. This was neither the time nor the place, and if they couldn't figure out what was going on with Arthur, there would be no prince to serve. The thought send shudders down Merlin's spine. He knew his earlier thoughts of pretending he wouldn't help had been lies; the idea of Arthur dying was not one he wanted to entertain.

"Well, physician. What is wrong with him? What ails my son?"

"I still have no answers for you, Sire," Gaius murmured, and Merlin could hear the regret in his voice. Uther looked like he wanted to yell or break something and Merlin found himself involuntarily shrinking back against the wall in order to make sure the king didn't notice him again. Eventually, the man sighed.

"Keep me informed. Anything you need." With those words, he swept briskly from the room and Merlin found himself sighing in relief. He had been through a lot for one so young, but he had to admit that being in the same room as Uther Pendragon, being _noticed_ by the man was one of the most terrifying things he had been through. Uther wouldn't have just dismissed him with a glance if he knew his son was magically bonded to him.

But even as his heart began to calm, Merlin allowed a soft smile to flicker across his face. Arthur had kept his secret for all these years; Uther literally had no idea. While Merlin had believed he would, deep down there had always been this fear that Arthur would want to please his father more than protecting Merlin.

"Merlin, come here," Gaius ordered and Merlin obediently tripped forward. He approached the bed nervously, his hands gently brushing against the covers. He had never felt fabric so soft, nor had he ever seen a bed so big. Unconscious and pale, Arthur looked like a small child against the red bedspread.

"I need you to reach towards him with the magic. Feel through the bond between you, see if it tells you anything about what plagues him," Gaius kept his voice soft and low as he spoke, his eyes darting towards the door. Leon must have seen his look as well, for the knight got up and turned the key. Now that the king had been and gone, no one else had the authority to demand entry to Arthur's chambers.

"I don't…" Merlin trailed off, having no idea what he was about to say. His magic was instinct, he had never studied it as such. Gaius seemed to know what he meant, however, for he rested a gnarled hand on Merlin's shoulder sympathetically.

"Just close your eyes. Picture your magic. Stretch out towards Arthur with it," he said softly, his voice gentle and reassuring. His hand stayed on Merlin's shoulder and the warlock found that he was following his advice. Closing his eyes, he reached into himself.

He made to automatically brush past the barrier like usual, but then found himself stopping. Something about it had caught his attention. Rather than bypassing it, Merlin reached towards it and instantly felt a wave of pain so strong it had him staggering back. He would have fallen if it wasn't for Gaius' hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin?"

"I'm okay," he forced out, taking a deep breath. Without knowing why, he knew that barrier was his connection to Arthur. He had been brushing past it because it was the command that had guaranteed Merlin's magic would stay as his own. But not knowing how else to reach out towards the prince – and certain that the pain had come from Arthur himself rather than Merlin – the young man reached back towards it.

Knowing what to expect this time, he didn't recoil as the pain hit him. Instead, he just took a deep breath and forced himself to focus through it. If this was even a shadow of the pain that Arthur was feeling, Merlin understood why the prince had collapsed.

Losing himself to the magic, Merlin stopped himself from thinking about anything else other than focusing on what he was getting from Arthur. But it was difficult; the pain was dominating everything and the longer Merlin reached towards him, the more intense it seemed to be. He kept pushing though, determined he would find something in order to help. Arthur had saved his life in the past, it was time Merlin at least tried to repay the favour.

But apart from the pain, he didn't understand anything else he was feeling.

"Stop!" Leon's voice was sharp and commanding and Merlin felt Gaius' hand squeeze his shoulder warningly at the same time. Merlin wrenched himself away from the connection, trusting they had a good reason. He opened his eyes.

Arthur looked as if he had been struggling, his muscles tense and the bedcovers crumbled. Leon was standing over him, his hands on the prince's shoulders as he clearly tried to keep him still.

"What happened?" Merlin muttered, and blinked in surprise at how hoarse his voice sounded. Feeling something trickle from his nose, Merlin lifted a hand and felt. His eyes widened when his hand came away streaked with blood.

"Sit down. Tilt your head forward until the bleeding stops. Press this against it," Gaius handed him a cloth and Merlin followed his instructions. He had had nosebleeds before – no child grew up without rough and tumble getting a bit too violent. Not to mention Jarta had struck him with enough force more than once when he was the man's slave.

But never before had Merlin felt the wave of dizziness that passed over him as he tried to control the flow of blood. His own head was aching and he didn't know if it was his own pain or just an echo from what he had felt from Arthur. The prince seemed to be calming again now and Leon had gone back to trying to keep him cool. Gaius had moved in front of Merlin, pulling around another chair so he could sit at the same level as the warlock without having to crouch.

"Are you alright?" He said quietly, his voice kind. Merlin wanted to claim he was fine, but found that he couldn't.

"He hurts so much," he found himself whispering. To his horror, tears were swimming in his eyes as he glanced up at Gaius. "All I can feel from him is pain. It just seemed to get worse."

"He did, he started thrashing. But he's calmer now, Merlin. It's over."

"But I don't know what is wrong. I have to try again."

"No!" Gaius' voice was sharp and Merlin blinked. The man softened. "Not now, Merlin. You are both weak. You need to rest. You can try again later this afternoon. We need to find you something to eat first."

Merlin didn't protest as Gaius took hold of his elbow, drawing him to his feet and checking his nose before escorting him towards the door. He must have already said something to Leon, for the two men just exchanged looks before Gaius turned the key and started guiding Merlin through the corridors again. Merlin didn't recognise anything until they reached Gaius' door. The old man motioned for him to go in.

"Take a seat," he said, his voice still gentle. Merlin rested on a stool, wondering if he had been shaking all along and not realised, or whether it had only just started. He didn't have to wait long to find out what happened next, for Gaius dished up a steaming bowl of stew from the pot hanging over the fire and pushed it into Merlin's hands.

It wasn't the most flavoursome of dishes, but Merlin was starving and had learnt the hard way a few years ago turning down food could potentially mean being starved for days in retaliation. He ate quickly, finding that the hot food stopped the tremble and helped edge away the pain in his head a little. When he had finished, Gaius gave him some more before Merlin could say anything. When that too was gone, the physician laughed.

"I forgot how much a boy of your age could eat."

Merlin flushed, but there was nothing but kindness in the old man's voice. He took the dish from Merlin's hands.

"Did you find nothing? No sense or feel of what could be wrong?"

Feeling ashamed that he hadn't done what they wanted, Merlin shook his head and Gaius sighed.

"Well, it was a long shot anyway. You might be able to help in other ways," the man muttered as he stood up. Merlin knew he was disappointed. It was clear that he had thought Merlin would have just detected what was wrong and that would be that.

"He just hurts. It was worse the longer I was looking for something," he said, not wanting Gaius to think that he hadn't tried. The old man rested a fatherly hand on the back of his head for a moment before pulling away.

"You did what I asked. I'm sorry I pulled you away from your home, Merlin. I can have Leon escort you back tomorrow if you wish?"

Merlin stared up at him. "I want to stay!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Gaius had just said that he might be able to help in other ways. "At least until we know Arthur will be alright. After all, what happens to me if something happens to him?"

Gaius looked thoughtful and Merlin's reasoning seemed to be enough to stop the old man from thinking of sending him home. Merlin didn't know why he wanted to stay. This place was dangerous for him and not even a day ago, he would have quite happily ridden straight back home. But Arthur hadn't left him when he was in danger, Merlin wasn't about to repay the favour by fleeing.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Gaius motioned to the room where he had had Merlin put his belongings the day before. Not being sure if it was a suggestion or an order, Merlin obediently walked across the room and up the stairs.

He had never slept in a bed before, and found that he was perching cautiously on the edge, just feeling it. Then he stood and walked to the window, climbing up on an old box so he could peer out. The sun was shining and he could hear the sounds of people going about their everyday lives far below. It was early afternoon, meaning the markets were bustling and everyone was working the day away.

Yet despite the obvious activity, it felt peaceful and Merlin couldn't deny that it was beautiful. A smile tugged his lips. Arthur wasn't the only reason why he had wanted to stay. Ealdor had felt constricting for some time now. Most of the boys his age were beginning to travel, looking for a place where they could find work while their elder siblings inherited the farms. Merlin knew that Will – who had no inheritance – was thinking of doing the same. Merlin knew it was expected of him, but he had felt guilty about leaving. He had run away once and sworn he would never do so again.

But this was different. He hadn't run away, he was needed. And if Gaius had been serious about what he was saying in regards to Merlin being his apprentice, then Merlin knew he could learn far more by staying here than travelling the villages in Cendred's kingdom. Magic wasn't banned the same way there, but it was still met with suspicion. After his previous experiences of revealing his powers to strangers, Merlin knew he would be living as much of a lie travelling around there as he was here.

At least in Camelot he had a bed and a roof over his head.

Turning away from the view, Merlin stumbled back to the bed. Gaius had been right; he was exhausted. Kicking off his boots, he didn't bother folding back the blankets but instead just crashed down onto the bed, letting out a long breath as he did so. He didn't even have the chance to wriggle around in order to get comfortable before sleep had claimed him.

Merlin slept deeply for an hour or so. But while he didn't wake then, it was as if something else was filtering into his consciousness. He knew he must be dreaming, but he could have sworn he heard the same voice calling him as he had back in the dungeons. In his dream, Merlin demanded to know who it was. But the voice didn't answer, just continued to call his name.

The sun was just beginning to set when Merlin woke again, and the room was in darkness. He blamed it on the disorientating sensation of waking up in a new place, convinced that it had to be that or he was going mad.

But even upon waking, Merlin was sure he heard the voice once more echoing through his head. There was no way he was still dreaming, yet he was convinced he wasn't imagining it. Leaning over to pull on his boots, Merlin wondered whether he should ask Gaius or whether admitting to hearing voices in his head would make the physician hurry him from Camelot as fast as he could.

Deciding he would stay quiet for now, Merlin left his room. The old man had enough things to worry about. A dangerously sick prince being one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you again - sorry this is a day late!_

* * *

Dawn had not yet broken and there were very few people roaming the corridors as Merlin crept along them. Those who he did see ignored him. They were servants charged with getting the castle up and running for the day – they didn't have time to talk to a random commoner walking the hallways early in the morning. Merlin was glad, for he had a sense of foreboding growing in his chest the further away from Gaius' chambers he was getting. He had a feeling that the voice in his head was something forbidden, as was the place his feet seemed to be leading him to.

How he knew where he was going, he had no idea. He had only been to both Gaius' and Arthur's rooms and the dungeons since being in the castle. As the air grew cooler and seemed to become even darker, Merlin realised that he was heading back towards the cells again. He tried to stop himself, having no intention of ending up in the place again, even if it was on the right side of a locked door this time. But it was as if he couldn't stop himself and before Merlin knew what he was doing, he had reached the stone steps leading down into the darkness.

Two guards were playing dice at a table beneath him. Consumed by a nervous recklessness, Merlin waited for an opportune moment and forced the die to roll off the table. As the guards gave chase, he slipped quietly down the stairs. But he didn't approach the cells. Instead, he picked up a torch and carefully made his way in the other direction.

What was down here, he had no idea. But somehow, Merlin knew it was the right direction for him to be moving in.

Stumbling through the darkness, Merlin drew his jacket closer around him. He stepped out from the corridor and found himself in a huge cave. He must be miles under the castle by now, for his head could tilt further and further back as he stared around him. A buffet of air answered his called greeting and within only a few moments, Merlin was gaping at the sight in front of him.

A dragon.

There was a dragon living under the castle.

Even in his shock, Merlin found himself wondering if Arthur knew.

"How small you are, for such a great destiny." The creature's voice was deep and ancient, sounding as if it would have all of the answers.

"What destiny?"

"That yours and Arthur's paths lie together is but the truth."

"We already know that," Merlin stared up at the creature. He had realised years ago when Arthur had taken control of his magic that the pair of them would end up together again. They were stronger together. Merlin had felt his magic reacting to the close proximity of its master since he had come across Arthur. "But I don't think we have much of a future. Arthur's dying."

He didn't know why he said it. For one thing, he wasn't exactly intending on telling some great and magical creature that the prince of Camelot was sick. But Merlin knew as soon as he uttered the words, he knew it to be true. Arthur wasn't just sick, something was actually killing him. Merlin sighed heavily, sitting down and drawing his knees up to his chest, hugging his arms around them. Despite the dragon being able to eat him as nothing more than a snack if he so desired, Merlin felt safe.

To his surprise, the dragon swooped in closer, his snout inches from Merlin's face. The warlock flinched, convinced that he was about to be roasted. But then the dragon's nose touched his forehead and Merlin found himself screaming.

He didn't know where the pain came from. But the dragon had clearly done something to awaken it. It was the same pain that he had felt when he had tried to sense what was wrong with Arthur earlier in the day. Without anyone telling him, Merlin knew that Arthur would have just felt that as well. He could only hope the prince was either unconscious or still asleep so it didn't disturb him.

The pain receded as soon as the dragon drew back. If Merlin wasn't mistaken – and he could easily be, for he knew little about dragons other than the playful stories his mother had told him as a young child – he would have said the creature looked sorrowful.

"A fractured bond is a deadly thing indeed, young warlock."

"What do you mean?" Merlin found that he was standing up as he spoke, his eyes locked on the dragon. It had never crossed his mind that a creature of magic might have more of an idea about what was ailing Arthur than he would. "What's wrong with him? Gaius doesn't know…"

"A physician wouldn't. It is not a sickness of the body, but of the mind. Your bond with him has become infected."

"This is my fault?"

"I did not say that," the dragon rumbled, a plume of smoke escaping him. Merlin held his breath, scared to say anything else in case he got it wrong again. But the dragon simply shuffled his wings and fixed Merlin with an unblinking eye.

"When you draw upon your power, it draws upon his strength."

Merlin was glad there was a cave wall behind him for he felt as if his legs would no longer support his weight and he regretted standing up at all. He clung to the rock, staring at the creature.

"When I use magic, Arthur pays the price."

"If that is how you wish to see it."

"Then what do I need to do?"

"I would have thought the answer to that was obvious, young warlock."

Merlin stared. "You want me to not use magic? But… it's who I am. Arthur knows this, it's why he ordered it to listen to me rather than him. What if I make a mistake?"

"It is not forever," the dragon continued, a sympathetic note entering its voice if such a thing was possible "Just until the heir apparent comes of age."

Merlin was moving before the dragon had finished speaking. He scrambled out of the cave and back the way he had come. He was lucky; the guards had gone. He broke into a run as soon as he was back in the flat corridors and didn't stop moving until he had made it back to Gaius'. The old man was awake now, spooning porridge into two bowls. He looked astonished as Merlin charged through, took the stairs to his bedroom two at a time and slammed the door shut behind him.

This _was_ his fault. He had been playing around with his magic each night as a way of showing off to Will. He thought he was being independent and strong for the first time in his life, and every trick he had performed, Arthur had been paying the price.

He knew the dragon was right. Arthur had been healthy upon his arrival. Merlin hadn't used magic on the journey there. And then as soon as he had levitated the stones in the dungeons, Arthur had collapsed. Then when he had been trying to find out what was wrong, he had just been making Arthur worse.

Lashing out, Merlin kicked the end of his bed before sitting down on it heavily, his head in his hands. He barely noticed Gaius come in.

"What is it?" the old man asked. For a moment, Merlin couldn't say anything and just mutely shook his head. However, he had come to pick up enough from the old man over the last few days in order to know that Gaius wouldn't go away if Merlin wished it.

"It's my fault," he eventually murmured, refusing to meet Gaius' eyes. "I know what is wrong with Arthur and it's all my fault."

"What on earth do you mean? It's no one's fault that he is sick…"

"It's my magic. I'm the one making him sick every time I use my magic."

Merlin glanced up to see Gaius' eyes widen in surprise. Although the physician looked a little horrified, Merlin had a feeling it wasn't just what he was being told. It was almost as if Gaius couldn't believe he hadn't realised it himself.

"So that is why some days he is fine and others…"

"… he half collapsed because I've probably used some foolish trick that I didn't need to do. I have to leave, I have to get far away from here…" Merlin was slightly worried his voice was going to crack. All he had ever wanted was to be back with his friend and they would have the chance for the adventures they had dreamt of when they were children. But all fate had done was throw pain and suffering in their way and even now, they couldn't be who they were. Not without hurting each other.

"You aren't going anywhere, Merlin," Gaius said firmly, standing up as he did so. "You are going to come downstairs and have some breakfast."

"Didn't you hear me? When I use magic…"

"Yes, it makes him ill, I heard you. But you are failing to recall how this has been going on since before you arrived in Camelot, it's why we came to get you in the first place. Distance doesn't affect that part of your bond with each other, clearly."

"So what do I do?" Merlin asked helplessly. He knew he could refrain from using magic for a few days. But being close to Arthur made it want to emerge even more than normal and he wasn't being melodramatic when he said that he thought it would kill him if he had to resist using magic forever.

"Arthur comes of age in just a few months," Gaius began, holding up his hand to make sure that Merlin didn't start saying anything. "I suggest we wait until then and see what happens. Becoming a man changes many things for a person, and this might be one of them."

If Gaius was surprised that Merlin didn't argue back, he didn't let it show. But the dragon's last words were still echoing in Merlin's head and somehow, he knew that Gaius was right. If they could keep Arthur alive until then, perhaps there was a chance this would just fix itself?

"But what am I supposed to do until then? Just hover around here and hope that nothing comes along that I need my magic to deal with?"

"Nonsense, boy," Gaius turned and started making his way down the stairs as he spoke. "Did you not hear the king before? You are now the servant of Prince Arthur. I suggest you make yourself busy learning what your chores are to be."

Merlin was sure there was a twinkle in the old man's eye that indicated he was enjoying this far too much. Merlin scowled but followed him down the stairs. At least that meant he could still be close to Arthur, he could keep an eye on him. Lost in thought, Merlin sat down and automatically started eating.

"Do I tell him?" he suddenly blurted out with the spoon halfway to his mouth. His porridge slid off and landed back in the bowl with an audible splosh as Gaius clearly considered the question.

"I wouldn't lie to him, put it that way," Gaius eventually said. Merlin turned back to his breakfast, feeling as if that had somehow missed the point entirely. He managed to eat and helped Gaius clear up before finding himself being nudged back towards Arthur's rooms.

"Unless you haven't told me something about what you have really been up to this morning, he should be awake by now."

Merlin flinched when he thought about how he had used magic to distract the guards. He just hoped that Arthur had recovered quickly from that. As Merlin had done nothing since, he simply crossed his fingers and set off towards the prince's chambers. He had no idea what it took to be a servant but he was sure he could figure it out. After all, he had survived being a slave, how much harder could it be?

He pushed open the door to Arthur's room, only to find himself nose to nose with an older man. The servant – for there was no other sign of who he was – visibly looked Merlin up and down.

"I do believe you have lost your way, Sir, for these are the private rooms of Prince Arthur. Be gone."

Merlin could only gape at him for a moment, trying not to laugh at how formal he sounded. But then he realised that he was actually being ushered from the room at the same time and quickly dug his heels in.

"It's alright, the king said I should wait on Arthur. I'm Merlin. Arthur's friend."

Merlin had never seen someone go purple with rage before and had a feeling he had just said precisely the wrong things.

"His Highness already has a servant. One who knows the proper way to respectfully address him. Perhaps you should try the stables; they are often looking for ruffians to work for them."

"Ruffian? That's harsh. Just because I may not… well, prim, doesn't mean…"

"_Mer_lin," a voice drawled from the other side of the room. Merlin felt a smile tugging at his lips when he realised that Arthur was awake. It meant the magic that morning hadn't done any further damage.

"Shut up, would you?" Arthur continued. "And George, you are dismissed."

"But, Sire!"

"I will not be requiring your presence for the foreseeable future now get out, clear enough for you?" Arthur's dismissal made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate arguments and the man – George – left. He muttered something on the way out that had Merlin running a hand over his hair in a self-conscious manner.

"That's your servant? What a stuck up little-,"

"Merlin. He's the most efficient servant I've ever had."

"Did you just fire him?"

"Trust me, Merlin. If my father said even in a passing comment he expects you to wait on me, then that is precisely what you should be doing. How he remembers what orders he gives when he doesn't even remember a servant's name…" Arthur cut himself off but Merlin grinned. He had a feeling there was a softer side to Arthur he didn't let his friends from the courtyard see.

"So how should I serve you, Sire, Your Highness, My Lord?" Merlin teased, shutting the door behind him as he edged into the room. There was still a paleness to Arthur's cheeks but his eyes were glinting and there was a smile on his face he was attempting – and failing – to hide.

Merlin gave a mock bow. "Do your belt buckles need polishing, My Lord?"

"They could do with it, actually."

Merlin stared. He had been joking! "Seriously? You have someone to polish your belts?"

"What's the point if they don't look right?" Merlin felt a burst of laughter escape him before he could stop it. Arthur sounded utterly perplexed – as if he didn't understand that not everyone cared about how polished belt buckles were. Merlin's laughter simply made him scowl and he reached over to the bed. Merlin didn't duck in time before the pillow hit him.

"And now the bed needs making as well."

"I bet George would make it before you were even out of it," he teased, carrying the pillow back over to the bed. Before he knew what he was doing, he was making the bed. It seemed a much better task than polishing Arthur's belts. The prince snorted – clearly unable to hide it – and turned back to what he was doing. Glancing over, Merlin was stunned to see him looking through what looked like reports.

It had never crossed his mind that under all the bravado, Arthur actually took his duties as a prince seriously. Considering Arthur was working, Merlin thought that it was only right he should try and do the same thing and continued to try and wrestle the bed back into some form of order. After a while – and a furious battle with a blanket later – he realised that Arthur was watching him closely.

"What?"

"I don't suppose you brought up breakfast on your way up?" There was a teasing tone to Arthur's voice again, as if reminding Merlin of something really obvious he had forgotten. Merlin stared.

"You mean you can't even manage to get that yourself? I thought you all ate in grand halls and had several courses…"

"For breakfast, Merlin? Honestly, how many royals have you known?"

"Well, actually…"

"Go and get breakfast, Merlin."

His heart feeling lighter than it had done when he arrived, Merlin left Arthur's chambers and paused in the corridor beyond. He simply had no idea which way to the kitchens and he didn't want to give Arthur that satisfaction by asking him. He had just opted to pick a route at random when footsteps headed his way. To Merlin's delight, Leon rounded the corner. He took one look at the warlock and seemed to know what was going on.

"Straight on, second left, down the steps and third door on your right." He said, before lifting a hand, knocking lightly on Arthur's door and letting himself in. Grinning, Merlin set off in that direction.

He had by no means forgotten what the dragon had said. Or what Gaius had said. But Arthur had genuinely made him laugh in there. Maybe he didn't need magical tricks in order to feel like he belonged this time?

With the smile still on his face, Merlin navigated the corridors and ended up in completely the wrong place. It took three servants and an escort of giggling maids before he finally made it to the kitchens.

But could he make it back to Arthur's room with keeping his breakfast hot?


	6. Chapter 6

After having his magic enslaved and used against him, Merlin had always vowed that he would never take his power for granted or forget the fact that he had been blessed with the gifts. Sometimes, he just had to tell himself that in order to not think that his magic was a curse and a plague on his life, but it had worked so far. Knowing that he couldn't use it – not only because of the fear of execution but because it could potentially cost Arthur his life – meant Merlin was prepared to be frustrated over the fact that he was just once again a nobody.

But that wasn't the case.

He simply didn't have time to miss it.

Arthur piled chores on him without seeming to know he was doing it. Merlin knew these were just the jobs the prince expected to be accomplished, and no doubt George would have done them before Arthur had even thought of them. But it kept Merlin busy and worn out. When Arthur wasn't giving him work, Gaius had enlisted his help. Most of the time it was simply stirring something while being snapped at not to look away, or gathering herbs.

Merlin knew what he was doing. While he was busy, he had no need to use magic, the temptation hadn't even crossed his mind for a few weeks. By the time he was done with the day, he was so exhausted he just crashed into bed and slept. There was no sneaking out in the middle of the night to show off magic tricks anymore. Merlin had to think about when he had last cast a spell and realised that he was no longer sure.

He had slipped up. He had been in Camelot a month now. Magic was instinctive to him, it came as naturally as breathing. So there had been more than one occasion where he had let a trickle of his power escape him before he realised what he was doing. However, the time between the magic had done Arthur good and rather than collapsing, he would just complain of a headache and Gaius would give Merlin a look that had him flushing. It seemed using the magic everyday was what had taken its toll and caused Arthur to collapse each time, but the odd bursts were not affecting him too badly.

"Are you homesick, Merlin?"

Merlin jumped. He was enjoying the late sunshine, knowing that winter was fast approaching and there wouldn't be many days he could sit outside. Naturally, he was working. After a month of solid resistance, he had finally gathered up Arthur's belt buckles and taken them down to the training ground with a rag. Technically he was working, but Merlin was relaxed with his legs stretched out in front of him, watching the knights training with their prince. His hands were automatically polishing the buckles while Merlin daydreamed and he found he didn't mind so much if he wasn't thinking about just how ludicrous this job was. During his time as a slave, he had been given boring jobs more often than not to keep him out of the way. At least they had been for a reason, however. This just seemed absurd; who would even notice other than Arthur?

He thought Leon would have still been training but it appeared the man had had enough for the day as he sat down next to Merlin. Merlin made to move, to offer him the small log that he was perched on. Leon was a knight, after all. However, the man just lazily waved a hand, indicating for Merlin to stay where he was.

Merlin thought about his answer carefully.

"I don't think so," he admitted softly. "I thought I would be. I told myself that I would always consider Ealdor my home after… well, you know, you were there. But it's like I haven't even had the chance to think about it, I've been too busy."

"Has Arthur been working you too hard?"

"No, not at all. That's not what I meant," Merlin ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find the right words to say what he was thinking. "When I…When I was with Jarta, I never got the chance to even sleep most days, he had me doing so many things. Don't get me wrong, I loathed him. But I guess I got used to being busy. Being back in Ealdor… there's always work to do and life is hard, I'm not trying to say otherwise… But it's not the same business. I guess having lots to do suits me better than just picking corn all day."

He was flushing by the time he finished speaking and for a long moment he didn't dare look at Leon. But when he did, he saw the man was smiling gently, as if he did understand. Considering the training, patrols and just general duties a knight had – let alone one who took the protection of the prince as his personal duty – Merlin knew that Leon would know where he was coming from.

"Life here does seem to suit you."

"Oh?"

"You've filled out, Merlin. You look healthier than I think I've ever seen you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and defuse Arthur before he throws a tantrum at the fact that he just lost."

Merlin laughed before he could stop himself and Leon rose to his feet, shooting him a grin and walking off. He should have known the man would have had an eye on Arthur even while talking to Merlin. Realising the sun was continuing its descent and he was getting a touch chilly, Merlin gathered up the buckles and began walking back to the castle.

He was halfway there when he heard someone calling his name. It was a female's voice and Merlin frowned. He didn't think he knew any girls in Camelot. He turned, to see a pretty girl in a yellow dress hurrying up to him. She smiled happily even while Merlin looked confused.

"It is Merlin, right? I'm Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maid. But most people call me Gwen."

"Right… I'm Merlin," Merlin awkwardly shifted the buckles until he could shake Gwen's hand, albeit it at a strange angle that caused her to laugh softly.

"I know."

"Oh… right… Um… what can I do for you?"

"For me? Oh nothing. Not that I wouldn't want you to, it's just there isn't anything for you to do. I…My mistress wants to meet you. Apparently she's heard a lot about you the last couple of years from the prince and wants to know what you are like in person." Gwen was blushing by the time she finished speaking and Merlin instantly warmed to her. She seemed like a genuine person.

"Now?"

"Oh, no, I must help her dress for dinner. Perhaps tomorrow if the prince can spare you? Whenever really, she didn't say a time. I must go." Gwen smiled at him and hurried off. Merlin realised he was smiling back before it dawned on him what she had said. With a groan, he set back off towards the training grounds.

"Arthur?!" Standing on the edge, he couldn't instantly work out which helmet-clad knight was his friend. Arthur turned, taking off the helmet and gesturing with one hand for the knights to stop.

"What?"

"Dinner!" Merlin hollered back and began walking back to the castle. It wasn't only the Lady Morgana due to dine with the king and Merlin couldn't believe that he had forgotten. Thanking Gwen under his breath, he didn't wait for his master but instead continued back into the castle. By the time Arthur arrived, Merlin had the bath steaming softly and was in the process of choosing Arthur something suitable to wear.

He never would have thought that would be part of his duties. What would he know about clothes? But after seeing what Arthur had selected once, he knew whatever limited knowledge he had, it beat Arthur.

"I met Gwen today."

"Who?"

"The Lady Morgana's maid."

"Oh…. Why?"

"She wants to meet me apparently."

"Who would want to meet you?" Arthur let out a groan of bliss as he sank into the bath and Merlin rolled his eyes as he gathered up the prince's armour and began putting it away.

"Apparently more people than you. Do you need me tonight?"

"No. Dismissed once you've sorted out this room."

Merlin nodded. Arthur hadn't yet let him attend a meal with the king, claiming Merlin would probably drop the wine over his father's head or something dramatic. Merlin couldn't argue, but he knew that wasn't the case. Arthur didn't want his father to connect Merlin with the child he had met in Ealdor all those years ago. It seemed that was a part of his past that Arthur was more than happy to try and forget – despite their lasting bond emerging because of it – and he seemed worried the king would send Merlin away. After all, the only times they had met, Arthur had ended up in grave danger.

Merlin would send himself away if he truly thought that his presence would put Arthur in danger, but he knew that wasn't the case.

He helped Arthur dress for the feast, the two of them bickering as they did so. Merlin had to wonder precisely how bored Arthur had been before he arrived. For there was no denying the small smile that played across his lips as they traded insults and Merlin refused to do as he was told. He knew there wasn't the slightest chance that George had behaved in such a manner, nor would Arthur have been this relaxed with the man.

Arthur punched him on the shoulder as he left and told him not to be late the next morning. Merlin stared around the mess of the room and found, for the first time in days, he just wanted to flash his eyes to clear it all up. But it was dangerous on the best of days and Arthur was on his way to meet with the king. Now was not the time to risk whether it had been long enough to affect Arthur or not.

With a sigh, Merlin began to tidy.

It was late by the time he was finished and he stoked up the fire for Arthur's return before leaving. He knew if he had any chance of not being late, he would need to get to bed. Yawning, Merlin walked the now-known corridors half asleep, absentmindedly glancing out of windows as he did so.

He was almost back at Gaius' when movement in the courtyard made him stop and look out properly. An entourage of knights had galloped right up to the steps and as Merlin watched, a woman emerged between them. One of the guards helped her down and Merlin found himself stepping back as she glanced around suspiciously before sweeping into the castle. Knowing the visitor was most likely going straight to the king and he would hear all about it from Arthur in the morning, Merlin continued, ate dinner and fell into bed, thinking nothing more of it.

Sure enough, he did hear about it the next morning. Apparently she was Lady Helen of Mora and she had come to sing at a big feast that was being held that night. Arthur told Merlin to accompany Gaius there rather than waiting on him and Merlin hid his flash of annoyance, wondering how long it was going to be before he could do his duties properly and Arthur would stop trying to hide him.

Still, it meant he could take it as an excuse to leave early that evening. If he was honest, he was excited. He had certainly never been to anything like this; large gatherings of bandits fighting over a rabbit certainly didn't count as a feast. He tried to smooth down his hair as he accompanied Gaius into the grand hall, but then found that his jaw was dropping.

There were so many people, all eloquently dressed and mingling with well-practiced ease. The room itself took Merlin's breath away and it was only Gaius' grip on his shoulder that stopped him from standing there and gawking. He knew that would give away he was a country boy and not truly fitted to life at court, but he couldn't help it.

In his whole life, Merlin never dreamt that he would ever get the chance to witness something like this and it took his breath away.

Not as much, however, as the next person that walked into the room. He saw Gwen slip in and took a step towards her, intending to greet the maid and make himself feel like he wasn't quite so much of an outsider because he knew someone. But then his attention was drawn by a beautiful woman sweeping into the hall in an elegant gown of deep red. Her hair was swept up and jewellery gleamed at her wrists.

Merlin didn't have to ask.

He knew this was the Lady Morgana. He could tell by the confident way she strode into the room. She knew exactly what sort of reaction her entrance would create and she wasn't disappointed; everyone stopped to look at her. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin could see that even Arthur had turned from where he had been talking with some friends, his jaw dropping.

She was stunning.

"Remember, you're here to work, Merlin," Gaius scolded, before moving away to greet an old friend.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Merlin turned at Gwen's voice and grinned. He was fully aware that as the king's ward, Morgana was an attraction for any man with ambition. However, watching the way she ignored the prince with nothing more than a flick of her eyes, Merlin had a feeling this was a woman who wouldn't let herself be bartered out to whoever paid the highest.

"Yeah," Merlin muttered, trying to force his eyes away from Morgana. He didn't know what would happen if he was caught staring too long, but he didn't want to know. Arthur had already been threatening him with the stocks for weeks now, Merlin had no intention of finding out what they were like.

"Some people were just born to be queen." That hit Merlin like a blow; he had never considered that Arthur would be in the competition for Morgana's hand. Thinking about how he had spent an entire day moaning about her over some small thing she had done, Merlin had a feeling that Arthur himself might not even know he was part of the game. Good luck to anyone who had to tell him, Merlin thought with a grin.

They didn't have the chance to say anything else before a blast of trumpets announced the king's arrival. Gwen disappeared to her place and Merlin realised he wasn't sure where he was supposed to go. Chancing it, he took to some steps off to one side, knowing he would be close enough to Arthur should the prince change his mind about having his servant there.

The king introduced their guest and Merlin felt tingles running down his spine when Lady Helen started singing. But as his heart skipped a beat, he realised it was more than just a song coming from her lips. It was a spell of sorts, and a powerful one at that considering everyone in the hall seemed to be passing out into sleep. Not wanting to risk magic, Merlin did the only thing he could think of: he clapped his hands over his ears.

It worked.

But Merlin watched in growing horror as even the guards slumped at their posts and the woman continued to advance down the hall, her eyes fixed on Arthur. As she drew the dagger from her sleeve, Merlin knew he had to act. It was risk making Arthur ill for a while, or risk him dying. As Lady Helen drew back her arm to throw, Merlin released the bolt holding the chandelier in place.

The effect was instant. As soon as she dropped, people woke. Merlin found that he glanced at Arthur just in time to see the prince rub a hand across his head with a pained expression. Arthur seemed to sense that he was being watched, for he glanced over to the side and found Merlin. His eyes asked his questions for him, glancing towards the fallen chandelier and Merlin.

Merlin nodded. He knew Arthur wanted to know whether it had been him or not. There was no point in lying about it. Arthur made to stand up, but Merlin's magic seemed to have taken its toll. A glint caught his eye and Merlin released the magic without thinking about it.

Lady Helen seemed to have morphed into something quite different; an old hag. But that old hag was even more dangerous considering she was preparing to throw her knife at Arthur. Weakened, there was no way Arthur would be able to move in time. Merlin slowed time.

Unleashing his magic meant Arthur was already falling before Merlin moved. Still, the warlock grabbed Arthur by the shoulder and forced him to the floor as the knife buried itself in the wood. Arthur stared at him as they both simply lay there where they had fallen, the pain obvious in his eyes.

But more than that was the thoughtful expression on his face. As Arthur grimaced as his head clearly stabbed more pain at him considering that was twice Merlin had used magic, the warlock knew the prince had figured out what was going on.

"We need to talk," he hissed as he struggled back to his feet. Merlin followed him up but found he could only look at the floor. Arthur was refusing to let his weakness show in front of the court and Merlin respected him for that.

Right now, however, Merlin was more worried that he was about to come face to face with the king himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much once again. Really hope you like this next part._

* * *

All in all, Merlin thought it could have gone a lot worse. The king seemed grateful that Merlin had just played a part in saving his son's life, although he clearly had no idea how. Merlin knew if it was because of the magic he had released to enable him to move quicker than the dagger, it wouldn't be thanks that he was receiving but an execution order. Arthur stayed tense for the whole thing, almost as if he expected his father to see the link and the magic between them. But all that truly happened was that Uther forgot he had already ordered Merlin to attend on his son and officially made him Arthur's servant for the whole caught to see.

He caught Arthur's eye and for that split second, he could see the accusation in the prince's expression. Arthur knew the reason his head was aching was because Merlin had just used magic to save him. Merlin quickly looked away, not really knowing what else to do. This was hardly the time or place to try and offer any sort of explanation. Arthur followed suit and the two men turned their backs on each other even while Uther continued to address the room of people.

It felt far too long until Merlin could escape. His thoughts were tumbling over themselves as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to Arthur. His room was providing him with a sense of sanctuary and he stared deeply into the candle, hoping it would provide some illumination on what he was supposed to do. What if Arthur hated him because Merlin was the reason why he was getting sick? What if he tried to make him leave Camelot? Merlin had a feeling telling the prince it didn't seem to matter how much distance was between them wouldn't go down too well. Arthur hated being out of control and his very health depended on what Merlin did with his day.

Even when Gaius arrived with a gift far more valuable than Merlin had ever experienced before, it did nothing to lighten his mood. What use was vowing to study any word when he couldn't release the magic? His new guardian seemed to sense his mood for a hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's not long until Arthur's coming of age, Merlin. Everything that I have read indicates things will change for the better then. The link between you will break as Arthur will be seen as a man in the eyes of the court and you should be free to use magic as you please."

Merlin never thought he would be grateful to be summoned in the middle of the night, but when the guard chose that moment to turn up and announce Arthur wanted to see him, he was glad. It meant he didn't have to try and fake a smile for Gaius. Arthur's coming of age seemed too far away for Merlin's liking. What if something like this happened again? Was he supposed to let Arthur die? Or was he supposed to risk the prince collapsing in order to save him?

His continuing thoughts were giving him a headache and Merlin dragged his feet as he made his way to Arthur's chambers. He might have been his servant unofficially before, but now he knew he was expected to jump every time Arthur so much as looked at him. Merlin knew it was only being tired that was leading him to think like this, but he had been hoping for a life when he wasn't restricted by what others wanted him to do. He didn't knock when he reached Arthur's chambers, his own attempt at rebellion as he walked in.

Arthur didn't seem to notice, however. He was sitting at his table with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, alarm shooting through him and driving away any previous irritation. Arthur lifted his head to look at him and Merlin winced at seeing the pained expression on his face.

"You tell me," Arthur said shortly before resting back in his chair and letting it take his weight. He seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. "This is to do with you, isn't it? The reason why I keep getting ill?"

Arthur's tone didn't place the words as an accusation, but Merlin flinched anyway. The prince might as well be accusing him for all the good it did – Merlin knew he was guilty of causing his friend pain and had no idea what to do about it.

"Apparently," he muttered, sinking into one of the spare chairs and keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Gaius figured it out after the cells," he continued. For some reason, he found that he was wanting to keep the dragon a secret. He had no idea if Arthur knew the creature was there but Merlin was not going to be the one to reveal its presence if Arthur didn't know. Besides, Gaius had figured out enough to back up the dragon's words, so if Arthur were to ask it would still make sense.

"He thinks it's the link between us. It's drawing on your strength every time I use magic."

"But since you've arrived I've been almost fine." Understanding dawned on Arthur when Merlin refused to answer. "You haven't been using magic, have you? Not until tonight."

"It wasn't worth the risk," Merlin muttered glumly. He believed that, but it was still frustrating that he had to deny who he was, even behind the security of a locked door. Arthur stared at him.

"Why didn't you go back home?"

"You haven't been getting sick just since I came here, Arthur. Going back home would solve nothing. In fact, it would make it harder because at least while I'm here and I can see you, it reminds me the price of using my magic."

"Merlin, I…" Arthur's voice trailed off and Merlin was reminded again of how young they both were to be handling things like this. Not many people had gone through what they had by this point in their lives. Still, a kidnapping and a bout in slavery later and Merlin was finding himself friends with a prince, not something that he would have ever imagined when he was a young child.

"Gaius thinks it will just sort itself out when you come of age. So we've only got a few months to get through and then we will be fine."

"But what happened tonight?"

"I was seeing things that others couldn't, the magic allowed me to do that even without drawing on it. I would rather you had a crippling headache than were dead," Merlin said bluntly. He wasn't going to apologise for saving Arthur's life. In that moment, he knew what his decision would be if he was ever put in that situation again. Arthur had to live, no matter what.

"So would I," Arthur heaved himself up from his chair and swayed on the spot for a moment. "I have to train first thing in the morning, there is a tournament coming to Camelot."

"Are you sure you are well enough?"

"I don't have a choice," Arthur's tone was almost cold as he spoke again and Merlin knew he was trying to convince himself as much as his servant. The prince moved towards the bed.

"Help me change. You are officially my servant, after all."

"Lucky me," Merlin quipped, but he stood up and did as he was told. He had been doing it for the past few days anyway, just because Uther had now announced it to the court didn't truly make any difference.

"Make sure you get some rest tonight, you're going to need it in the morning," Arthur murmured as he finished settling himself into bed. Merlin knew he wouldn't be awake long, the pain was still clouding his eyes too much.

"I thought you said you were training in the morning."

"I am."

Understanding dawned on Merlin. "Oh no, you're not using me for target practice or whatever it is you bullying prince's do."

"Stop moaning and go to bed, Merlin." Arthur leant over and blew out the candle, leaving Merlin to navigate his room in the dark. To his surprise, Merlin did manage to get out with only bumping into the table once and it made him realise how quickly he had come to know the layout of Arthur's room. Not only that, but how quickly he was adjusting to life in Camelot.

He wasn't sure how that made him feel.

Returning to his own chambers, Merlin refused to think about anything that had happened that night. It would just be a one off, it wouldn't be like people were constantly trying to kill Arthur. How could they when the prince had managed to survive this long? Despite telling himself that, Merlin couldn't stop his stomach churning nervously about what the next few months would bring.

Knowing his thoughts wouldn't get him anywhere, he instead focused the negativity of what training with Arthur would be like.

MMM

It was as bad as he thought. Merlin knew he was going to ache for days, even with Gaius' magic potions helping to ease all of the bruising. Arthur seemed tense, more so than Merlin had ever seen him before and had begun snapping at his servant for the smallest of things. Merlin knew he wasn't yet up to speed on how to put on armour and he had informed the prince haughtily of that, even commenting that bandits didn't have armour so it wasn't the sort of work he was used to.

Arthur had winced at that and the pair hadn't spoken for the rest of the day. But despite believing Arthur should just learn how to do it himself, Merlin found himself seeking out Gwen's help later that afternoon so by the time morning came around again, he actually had an idea of what buckle fastened to which. Arthur was impressed, Merlin could see it in his face. Not that the words crossed his lips, however, it was more of a compliment hidden within an insult that Merlin was still trying to work out when Arthur left.

He wouldn't admit to enjoying watching the prince fight. He knew that Arthur was good – he had saved Merlin's life when they were both younger. But fighting for your life and fighting in a contest were two completely different things and Merlin found he spent most days on the side lines, watching Arthur. Although the prince was prone to boasting, Merlin soon discovered for himself that it was no lie Arthur was good at this. His opponents were more than a match for a prince who was not yet a man, yet Arthur proved victorious every time. Judging by the way he always glanced at the stands and his father after a victory, Merlin knew he was doing it to prove himself to the man.

The days morphed into one as the competition continued, but Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was a sense of magic in the air, something foreboding. It was irritating him that he couldn't place it and thinking he had seen movement in the armoury was doing nothing to help his temper. It was as if there was something dancing just out of his sight, moving whenever he turned to look at it. He would have dismissed it if he didn't think it was something to do with Arthur and that the prince was in danger.

When Sir Ewan collapsed, Merlin suddenly found all the pieces were fitting together. It was the snakes on Sir Valiant's shield. The man had already proved himself a brute to the servants even while he was simpering in front of the royals. Merlin knew Arthur hated him and he thought that would be enough to get the prince to believe him when he presented the beheaded snake. Merlin felt proud of himself; he hadn't even needed magic to draw them out, just a sword. Maybe he could survive here after all?

But Merlin had never considered there was something more deadly than magical-knights in Camelot. He had never before witnessed the politics and subtleties of court. One moment he seemed to be telling Arthur that Valiant was using magic and the prince had believed him – what choice did he have when he knew Merlin could sense magic better than anyone else around – and then the next he was almost being arrested and before his head could get around that he had Arthur sacking him and forcing him from his rooms.

Seeking sanctuary on the steps in the courtyard, Merlin hugged his knees to his chest. He knew Arthur hadn't meant what he had said; they had been through too much together. But the prince was always desperate to please his father and he seemed to have forgotten that Merlin was his friend long before he had been his servant. Right now, Merlin had no idea what to do. His pride wouldn't let him return to Arthur and try and persuade the prince to believe him. But he knew if he didn't do something, then Arthur would be killed in the tournament the next day. It wasn't as if Merlin could use magic to save him, for bringing a headache on in the middle of a fight sounded a sure way to get Arthur killed.

But the longer he sat there for, the more Merlin convinced himself that he did have to use magic. It had to be something simple, one spell only. But what would save Arthur's life with just one spell? As his eyes fell on a stone dog, Merlin grinned. Arthur could defend himself; if he knew what he was defending against. It had been days now since Merlin had used magic, one spell might bring Arthur a little pain, but in the middle of a fight with the adrenaline going meant Merlin was sure he could handle it. If he could just bring the snakes to life, then it would all be over.

He got the dog into his room.

He found the spell.

He chanted it time and time again, willing the dog to change.

But nothing happened. The fact that no one was sent running because Arthur had collapsed meant Merlin knew it wasn't working. He wondered if part of him was holding himself back to make sure that he didn't hurt Arthur. But if he didn't do this, then the prince would be killed.

Throwing his book down in frustration, Merlin collapsed across his bed as he tried to think. He had been in tighter situations than this, he would think of something. But he had always had magic before, even if it wasn't him controlling it. With it not working (or him subconsciously holding it back), Merlin had never felt so helpless as he did right now.

Eventually, he knew he had to go and see Arthur. He didn't know what the next day would bring but he didn't want the last words spoken between them to have been in anger. Not after everything they had been through.

Shelving his pride, Merlin walked slowly to the prince's rooms, finding Arthur staring deep into the fire and lost in thought. His head turned at Merlin's arrival though.

"It was like I could feel you drawing closer," Arthur muttered. "I've been sensing you all afternoon, it's been driving me mad."

"Sensing me?"

"I don't know, it's like you were just out of my reach or something."

"I've been trying to use magic," Merlin admitted, his mind racing. Could it be that Arthur sensed his presence because Merlin had been trying to draw on the bond between them and it wasn't working due to the spell not yet having been successful?

"It didn't work, did it?"

"Arthur, you have to withdraw," Merlin couldn't stop the words before they had escaped him. If he couldn't get the spell to work, he knew Valiant would kill Arthur. There was no way Merlin was about to let that happen after they had come this far.

"I can't. The people expect me to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Your pride is going to get you killed."

"It's not pride, Merlin. It's duty." There was a sense of forced control in Arthur's voice and Merlin knew he was telling himself that as much as he was telling Merlin. Determination was evident through every fibre of Arthur's being and Merlin knew there would be no getting him to back down. In a way, he was glad. Arthur's sheer stubbornness at doing what he wanted and damn the consequences had been something Merlin admired in the past, mainly because he had never had that sort of courage. Now he hated it.

"If you fight, you'll die," he said carefully, trying to press home how important this was.

"Then I die."

Merlin turned to leave. There was nothing he could say to that. But as he walked back to his own chambers, he suddenly found his own determination springing to life. They were supposed to be bonded, there was no way he was just going to let Arthur die after everything they had done to save each other in the past. He knew the prince could handle pain, and Merlin just hoped he could keep his focus with a headache.

For whatever it took, he was going to make this spell work and he was going to save Arthur's life again. It felt like the right thing to do; not only because Arthur was his friend but Merlin could feel his magic jumping within him at the thought.

Somehow, Merlin was sure if he clung onto the notion that he was going to save Arthur rather than trying to prove he had been right all along, he was convinced that it would work.

It had to.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much once again. For those that want to know, this will follow the series and the episodes. However, while some just have details changed, others change dramatically to the point where it is only a certain character appearing that even links it to the ep. Hope you like._

* * *

Never mind his magic giving Arthur headaches, Merlin's own head was pounding by the time dawn broke. He had been up all night trying to master the spell. He had tried different pronunciations, tried yelling and whispering, all to no avail. He wondered if it was because Arthur's life wasn't actually in danger that was preventing the spell from working. After all, if his magic was destined to protect Arthur, surely it would know the main threat right now was from itself?

Either way, Merlin was dropping off when he finally heard the snarl of a dog and he quickly leapt to his feet, knowing it could still be too late if he didn't get to the arena right now. With a hurried yell at Gaius not to enter his room – why did he have to bring to life a ferocious dog that was likely to eat him? – Merlin sprinted through the castle, down and out through the courtyard and skidded to a stop on the edge of the arena.

For a heart stopping moment, he thought he was too late. Arthur was already fighting Valiant. But it was clear Valiant was saving the snakes until later; he was trying to make it look plausible. Merlin winced as Arthur's back was slammed into a wall, but then blinked in surprise when Arthur seemed to sense him watching. Despite the danger he was in, the prince glanced over at his new servant with an unreadable expression on his face.

Merlin knew what he was asking and he softly nodded; he had managed to make the spell work. Now all he needed was an opening, but right now Arthur was too close. He could be killed before anyone truly saw the snakes and then it would have all been for nothing. Merlin watched the fight with baited breath, ready to react but not knowing when. He didn't know enough about combat to know whether Arthur was getting close on purpose, or whether his distance was to goad Valiant into following.

But suddenly, Merlin caught Arthur's eye just in time for the prince to nod at him. Despite knowing Arthur didn't have a sword, Merlin knew he had to trust the prince knew what he was doing. Holding out his hand, Merlin let the incantation roll off his lips once again, hoping beyond hope it worked again.

To his delight, it did.

Arthur stumbled back and Merlin knew that wasn't faked; the prince was feeling the fact the magic had worked. But Arthur had timed it right. The stands erupted in chaos as the snakes came alive, accusations being shouted. As Uther rose to his feet, Arthur took that time to create some space between him and his opponent, swallowing back the pain Merlin could see clouding his eyes, even from this distance.

He didn't dare blink for the rest of the fight. Even when Morgana snatched a sword from somewhere and threw it to Arthur, Merlin still wasn't sure he would win. It wasn't that he doubted Arthur's ability – he had now watched and helped him train enough to know it was no boasting on Arthur's behalf; he was good – but Merlin didn't know what sort of toll that spell would have on the prince. Not to mention he had already done it once that morning and no doubt Arthur had known before he had asked that Merlin could do it. He would have felt it.

But as Valiant finally dropped to a heap on the floor and the stands yelled their approval, Merlin finally let a smile cross his face. They had done it. Arthur took the moment to bask in the glory before walking off. As he passed Merlin, he seemed to grimace, a silent indication of how much he was feeling the magic. Still, the punch he delivered to Merlin's shoulder was hard enough to make the warlock wince.

"Thanks," Arthur's whisper was so quiet that Merlin knew even if someone had been standing next to them, they wouldn't have heard it. He grinned, giving Arthur a moment to pass before obediently following, knowing Arthur would need help getting his armour off.

Neither of them spoke as they travelled up to Arthur's chambers, and the silence stretched on as Merlin made short work of the buckles holding the armour in place. As soon as it was off, Arthur sagged. Merlin managed to get the chair behind him just in time for Arthur to collapse into it. The prince groaned, resting his head in his hands, his shoulders tense.

"That bad?" Merlin asked, feeling guilty at knowing he had caused Arthur that pain. Arthur cleared his throat and tried to straighten up before he clearly realised who he was with. They had been through too much to be worried about hiding pain now. Arthur grimaced.

"I can handle it."

"Arthur, I…"

"I'm alive to handle it, Merlin. Trust me, I would rather have a splitting headache than be like Ewan and not being able to feel anything at all."

Merlin didn't have an answer to that and he began putting away Arthur's armour, making a mental note of all the things that he would have to deal with later. He knew the feast would help take Arthur's mind off matters and the headache should begin to ease now that Merlin had stopped using magic. By the morning, no one would think twice about the reason why their new champion had a headache, they would just blame it on the feast and too much wine.

"There has to be some other solution to this," Merlin eventually muttered, dropping the last piece of armour on top of the pile and causing it to clang. He shut his eyes as the sound echoed around his head and the room, glancing over at Arthur to see he had done the same thing.

"I mean," Merlin continued, perching on the edge of Arthur's bed and not really caring if he was supposed to or not. "I've only been in Camelot about a week and two people have already tried to kill you and would have succeeded if I hadn't used magic. But if it carries on like this, I'm going to be the one to kill you."

"No, you're not, Merlin, don't be an idiot."

"How do you know?" Merlin retorted, not prepared to back down on this. "I saw how worried they were when they came to get me and that was because I was using magic daily."

"Now you're not and I'm surviving."

"That's not the point," Merlin muttered. He stood up and crossed over to the window, looking down into the courtyard. Despite the hour beginning to draw on, there was still a lot of activity happening from where people had been milling around after the tournament or were beginning to get ready for the feast.

"Why? I'm alive, what more is there?"

"What about me, Arthur?" Merlin turned to face his friend, knowing what was about to come out of his mouth had the potential to change things between them forever. "If I can't use it for fear of hurting you, then how is this any different to how you found me before?"

"I didn't mean to… Merlin, I was saving your life! If you think-,"

"Arthur, I know," Merlin ended up sinking back into a chair, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "But I learnt the hard way denying who I am doesn't work. This might be keeping you alive, but magic is part of me, just like breathing is. I can't keep cutting it off like this, I've never had to do so before. What happens if it just bursts out without me controlling it?"

"I don't think it will for a while yet." The hurt tone had gone from Arthur's voice and instead he sounded thoughtful. Merlin stared at him, then gasped when Arthur's eyes suddenly flooded with gold.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. But it feels… right." The gold faded again and Merlin sagged, feeling as if a weight had just been lifted from him.

"What did you just do?"

"I think I just channelled some of your magic," Arthur murmured. He sounded as bewildered as Merlin felt, but then he smiled. "My headache has gone."

Staring at him, Merlin suddenly realised he felt better than he had done for a long time. He grinned himself.

"Maybe there is another way then. The magic has always drawn on you, but maybe there is a way to make it draw on me instead?"

"It's not going to work if someone attacks."

"No. You'd be hopeless. But maybe it will be enough to stop me from wanting to lash out?" Merlin fell silent after he had spoken, thinking about what he had just said. Neither the dragon nor Gaius had even hinted at the fact there might be a way around the problems until Arthur came of age. But maybe they didn't know everything about the strange bond between himself and the prince. After all, they were the ones experiencing it, surely theory didn't stand a chance against that?"

"Come on," Arthur eventually muttered, clearly letting the insult slide about him being hopeless with the magic. Merlin knew why; Gaius had once tried to get them to work together on it and Arthur had indeed struggled. It hadn't helped they were both bored with sitting still by that point. Somehow, though, Merlin knew that aspect of their personalities hadn't changed.

"You still have to get me ready for the feast."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he stood up, knowing he didn't have a choice. He got Arthur changed and dressed again in what he considered to be record time, but the prince had still been moaning by the time Merlin declared him fit to be a champion. Arthur left the room in just a sweep of his cloak – which Merlin didn't want to admit looked impressive – and the warlock followed him out. He ducked through a side door and joined Gaius though, having had enough of Arthur for one day.

Not to mention he wasn't precisely sure what he was supposed to say now it was clear their bond was deeper than he thought. They were going to have to experiment to see exactly what it was Arthur could do from his side of it.

The feast passed just the way Merlin thought it would; boring. In a way, he was glad for it meant there were no emergencies that he needed to save Arthur from. He spent most of it talking to Gwen, glad he knew someone in the hall that he didn't have to bow before. They managed to steal a pitcher of wine from one of the boys who was serving and hid in the corner, commenting on what people of the Court were wearing and all of the latest gossip.

Time passed quickly and Merlin realised he was actually having something that could resemble fun. Maybe life in Camelot wouldn't always be about having to save Arthur? Fate, however, seemed to have other ideas as the evening drew on and Arthur went deeper and deeper into his cups. Merlin knew it wasn't just the left over adrenaline from the fight, however, it was him trying to process what had happened when they had reached his chambers. Merlin was more than happy to let him do so; he was the man's servant, not his keeper. But when Arthur stumbled into another noble and almost caused a fight, Gwen gave him a nudge.

"You can't be serious? A drunk Arthur is my responsibility?"

"I'm afraid so. You are his servant, after all. I mean, of course, you already knew that but it's up to a servant to stop them from making a public disturbance."

"And you have to do this for Morgana?"

"My Lady knows better than that," Gwen said primly, before glancing across the room. "Although the fact she seems to be flirting with Lord Sebastian suggests otherwise."

"Then let us, my fair lady, go and save them from themselves," Merlin said formally, moving across the room even while Gwen was still trying to swallow her laughter.

He reached Arthur in no time at all, somehow managing to duck past everyone weaving around the room. Gwen was right; it did seem the duty of servants to stop their masters from making fools of themselves for Merlin was not the only one approaching a noble swaying all over the place.

Reaching Arthur's side, Merlin stretched out and simply grabbed hold of the man's arm. He knew he should have thought it through better than that, especially as Arthur was with his so called friends. As soon as his grip tightened, Arthur moved and in one motion had thrown him off. Merlin actually stumbled back a pace.

"Don't touch me," Arthur muttered and Merlin felt his heart skipping a beat. Arthur was drunk, and Merlin had no idea what kind of drunk he was. He had no clue as to whether Arthur was aware of what he was saying or how well he could hold his tongue after he had had a drink. Merlin knew he had to get them out of the room before Arthur could say anything that would result with Merlin's head being on the block, but he had to do it in a way that didn't cause Arthur to react.

"The Lady Morgana wants to speak to you outside," he invented, hoping he got the chance to tip Gwen off before Arthur came across them. The effect was instant for Arthur smirked.

"She just wants to admit that I could have done it by myself after all."

"Of course, Sire," Merlin responded, barely able to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Arthur knew full well he wouldn't have survived that if he had done it on his own, but it worked to get the prince moving. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Arthur looked around, confused.

"Where is she?"

"Come on," Merlin muttered, taking his arm again. This time, Arthur was too busy trying to find the king's ward to notice he was being pulled towards his rooms. It was only when Merlin was able to shut the door behind them did Arthur seem to come to his senses. Merlin didn't mind though; Arthur couldn't get him killed in here unless he lunged at him with a sword. Considering the prince seemed to be having trouble standing upright, Merlin wasn't too worried.

"You lied to me," Arthur slurred, somehow sitting on the end of his bed. Merlin had a feeling it was more through luck than judgement, but he didn't say anything as he set about taking Arthur's boots off.

"I had to get you out of the hall."

"You lie to everyone. And now you make me lie to everyone. I'm not the champion, you are."

Merlin knew Arthur didn't actually mean to pay him a compliment there and he ignored it as he found the prince's sleeping shirt and chucked it at him. He didn't want to say anything that could spark Arthur off. But even while the prince was changing (or attempting to), Merlin turned the key in the lock and put it on the table. Arthur would figure it out by the morning, but Merlin couldn't risk him going for the guards if he stopped thinking straight. The servant's exit could be sealed from the outside and Merlin knew he still had a way out.

"You shouldn't be here with magic, it's bad," Arthur continued to mumble. Merlin glanced at him, wondering if this was just the drink talking or whether it was something Arthur had been thinking since Merlin had arrived and just not wanted to say. He untangled the prince from his mess of a shirt and managed to get him into his night one before backing away. Arthur would just have to sleep in his breeches if he couldn't manage that himself, for Merlin drew the line there.

Merlin moved away, putting the clothes away and trying to fight back a yawn as Arthur toppled back against his bed.

"But I'm glad you're here. You're the only friend I've got."

Merlin dropped the shirt as he turned to face Arthur. The man was lying down with his legs dangling off the end of the bed, seemingly talking to the ceiling.

"I don't have to pretend around you, s'nice. And you don't have to pretend around me. That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

This time, Arthur seemed to be demanding an answer. Merlin was sure he must have made some sort of noise in the back of his throat that sounded like an agreement, for it was good enough for Arthur.

"Not like them. They are only my friends because their fathers' told them too. That's not really friends. You weren't told to be my friend, although you did steal my blanket."

Arthur's voice trailed off again and Merlin shook his head fondly. He could only assume Arthur was referring back to their first meeting in some way because Merlin didn't have a very good memory of what had happened back then; he had been too young. He certainly hadn't stolen Arthur's blanket the second time they had met, he wouldn't have dared.

Finally getting Arthur's clothes sorted, he crossed the room and grinned at the fact Arthur had fallen asleep. He would have loved to use magic, but all Merlin could do was tug until he could free at least some of the blanket to drape it over the prince before blowing out the candle and leaving.

The yawns escaped him as he left the room and Merlin found he was heading towards Gaius' chambers without thinking about it. In his short time of being in Camelot, they had truly become home to him. But as he walked, he found there was a fond smile on his face as he thought about what had just happened. Maybe a drunk Arthur wasn't such a bad thing after all?


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much again!_

* * *

"You're telling me there is some sort of monster living in the water supply and that is why everyone is getting sick? And the fact that I woke up with a splitting headache was because you thought it would be a good idea to cure Gwen's father and didn't even think of the consequences?"

Merlin shifted his feet awkwardly, refusing to meet Arthur's gaze. When the prince put it like that, it did make it sound as if he had been foolish. But Gwen had been devastated and Merlin knew it had been a long time since he had used magic; one spell wasn't going to incapacitate Arthur. However, it seemed he had underestimated the strength needed to save someone's life and Arthur had still been made to suffer for his actions.

"You are also aware I'm supposed to be tracking down the sorcerer who did this and you are the only one I know?"

This time, Merlin's head whipped up and he stared at Arthur, wordlessly. Arthur shook his head.

"I know it's not you, idiot. A spell like that would have probably killed me. But what am I supposed to do? My father won't listen to me, least of all over a serving girl. The people want answers and he thinks he is delivering it to them. He won't listen to reason, even if he knows it's not Gwen."

"I'll…cure them all," Merlin blurted out, distressed over the fact his attempt to help had made Arthur ill and was even now potentially costing Gwen her life. He knew Gaius had warned him, but it was his power. He had honestly thought he was doing the right thing. Only seeing the pain still lining Arthur's face despite the tonics made him realise he had got it wrong. Again.

"That would kill me," Arthur said. His voice softened and he sat down. Merlin found himself relaxing. Despite the power at his disposal, there was something intimidating with having Arthur standing over him like that. He had watched the man at training enough times to know Arthur could inflict a lot of damage before Merlin would have had time to relax.

"I know you were just trying to help, which is why it is proving so hard to stay mad at you. I forget things don't work like this at home for you."

It took Merlin a moment to realise that Arthur meant Ealdor. He might have only been in Camelot for a few months, but in that time he had come to think of the castle and the kingdom as a whole as home. He felt at ease here, despite having to continue to hide who he was; not only for fear of execution but because he could kill Arthur alongside him if he wasn't careful. Yet knowing he had the protection (and friendship) of the Prince of Camelot certainly made the burden easier to burn. He had learnt in the past he was also more focused when he was kept busy, and being here meant he barely had time to breathe, let alone think about anything else.

"What do we do?" he asked in a small voice, perching on the edge of the chair on the other side of the table to Arthur. Arthur wordlessly shook his head.

Before Merlin could think of a comeback, the doors burst open. Merlin practically fell off his seat from where he tried to stand up too fast. Not many people would arrive at Arthur's chambers unannounced like that. Merlin knew he was the only member of the serving staff – whether it be servants or guards – who refused to knock. But he was already in the room, meaning it was someone of high authority entering now. Merlin didn't want to be seen sitting down if the king had decided to pay his son a visit.

It wasn't Uther. It was Morgana. She looked as if she had been crying and a few wisps of hair had come down from her usually elegant bun. But her eyes were burning with determination and she held herself with strength and pride. This was not a woman to be stopped by her friend being in the cells under penalty of death.

"What do we do?" She demanded in a way of greeting. Merlin felt his lips quirking. Morgana scared him in all honesty, but he knew if anyone was going to kick Arthur into action, it would be the King's Ward. Morgana simply wouldn't take no for an answer and Arthur hadn't yet figured out how to argue his way out of whatever she wanted. Her words might have mirrored Merlin's, but it was said in such a different way the warlock actually felt a trickle of hope enter him. Maybe there was something they could do?

"We?" Arthur laughed, shaking his head. "You are going to go back to your chambers, that's what you are going to do."

"And you? Are you going to sit here cowering in your room like a scared little boy, Arthur Pendragon? Or are you going to be a prince and stop an unjust execution from occurring?"

"Not exactly," Arthur began. He only just flinched out of the way as Morgana made to slap him. Arthur clearly hadn't realised this was not the time for teasing and Merlin found his smirk widening.

"I," Arthur continued, letting go of Morgana's wrist and forcing it away from him. "Are going to enter the water supply tunnels and see if there is any truth in what Merlin says about there being some sort of creature down there. And then, if there is, I'm going to kill it before reporting to Father that he has it all wrong. He'll believe me if I have something to show for it."

Morgana stepped back. It was clear she hadn't expected Arthur to have a course of action, let alone a clearer understanding of what was going on than she did.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Don't you dare try to stop me…"

"Sire?" Merlin had to force himself to sound respectful in front of Morgana. He didn't think she would mind, but now was not the time to test it. Both Arthur and Morgana glanced over at him and Merlin swallowed.

"I'll…go and get some things ready for you then, shall I?" Merlin felt his eyes widen meaningfully. Arthur stared at him for a moment before it clicked and he nodded.

"Be here at nightfall."

Merlin slipped out, just about hearing Morgana screeching that Arthur was taking his servant and not her. Shaking his head with a fond smile, Merlin quickly made his way back to Gaius' rooms. When Arthur said that he was going to kill it, Merlin had known full well who was really going to be doing the destroying. The trouble was, he had no idea how he was supposed to defeat a creature like that without killing Arthur in the process.

He needed answers.

An hour later of frantically flicking through his spell book, Merlin knew there was nothing in there. There were plenty of spells about how to destroy something, but he had no idea which one would work. He wouldn't get the chance for a second attempt; he had to get it right first time or it was Arthur's life on the line.

Knowing he had no choice, Merlin found himself walking towards the Dragon's lair again. It was easier this time; all of the guards were involved with the witch hunt –despite Gwen having been arrested – and Merlin could slip down without having to use his powers. The dragon was awake and waiting for him, not to mention seemed to know precisely what Merlin was after.

Despite leaving with the uncomfortable feeling the creature could read minds, it wasn't long before Merlin was hurrying back to his chambers, his mind reeling. He had ideas now. He could use the elements to destroy the creature. It should weaken the impact on Arthur as well due to something already existing being transformed into a weapon. Throwing himself on his bed, Merlin resumed his frantic search through his book. Now he knew what he was looking for, it didn't take long to find a spell he thought he could use.

Just as he was contemplating practicing it, the door opened. Merlin moved fast; the book was shoved under his pillow before he whirled around to face the intruder, only to blink when he found Arthur standing there.

"It's…not nightfall yet," Merlin said, glancing out of the window. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Observant as ever, _Mer_lin," he scoffed, kicking a pile of clothes out of the way until he could sit on Merlin's bed. "Have you found anything?"

Nodding, Merlin quickly outlined what he had come across, watching Arthur's face closely. When he got to the end, the prince grimaced.

"I didn't understand half of what you just said, but fine," he muttered. "Look, will it kill me?"

"No," Merlin said, trying to sound certain. "I mean, it's not liking I'm creating something with magic, I'm just using what we've already got. Think of it as trying to kill something with your sword rather than your bare hands."

Arthur nodded and Merlin found that he felt absurdly proud of himself for being able to explain something about magic that Arthur understood.

"I've been thinking about what happened the other night. About how I called on it. That it settled it down for you and there was no affect for me."

"Right?"

"What if I call on the magic again this time? You'll be saying the spells and controlling it, whatever it is you warlocks do. But what if I sort of tell you when to go. Do you think it could work?"

Merlin stared at him. He hadn't given too much thought to the way Arthur had brought forth the power, and he hadn't noticed that Arthur hadn't been affected.

"Try it now," Merlin decided, settling himself into a more comfortable position on the bed. Arthur mirrored him and a look of concentration overcame him. A few moments passed.

"Go on then," Merlin prompted, wondering what Arthur was waiting for.

"I'm trying. Nothing's happening, it's like you are blocking me."

"I'm not!"

"I'm just telling you what it feels like."

"Gaius! Merlin!" The voice made both men jump and Arthur scrambled off the bed. Merlin was right on his heels as they sped into the main part of the chamber. Morgana did a double take when she saw the prince was already there, but then seemed to shake it from her mind and resumed what she was going to say.

"Another person has died. Uther's bringing forth the execution for tonight."

Merlin glanced out of the window and could see out of the corner of his eye he was not the only one.

"We move. Now." Arthur ordered. However, he spared Merlin a glance, who nodded. He was as ready as he was ever going to be. They were going to have to ignore Arthur's idea for now and focus on that when they didn't have an innocent woman to save. Arthur already had his sword with him and was halfway down the corridor before Merlin caught up with him. By the time they reached the entrance to the tunnels, Morgana had also joined them.

"It's too dangerous," Arthur protested. The following argument was short and brief, and there was nothing Arthur could do as Morgana strode into the tunnels in front of them. Merlin wasn't sure it was wise for her to go in first, and her subsequent scream proved his point. He hurried in after Arthur.

The prince had his sword drawn, but Merlin knew it wouldn't do any good against the creature. The torch in his other hand was more of a comfort to the warlock and he kept close. Not because he was afraid, but because he knew he needed to protect Arthur at all costs.

The tunnels were dark and damp and Merlin shivered before he could stop himself. Arthur shot him a scathing look, but they both knew it wasn't as if he could send his servant back. If they were going to survive this, Merlin needed to be there.

Morgana had recovered from her initial fright, claiming to have seen something big and fast. Merlin knew it must mean the creature had left the water well where he had originally seen it. That was going to make it harder to destroy if they actually had to track it down to start with. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty despite the roof of his mouth being dry. He knew that most of Camelot were depending on him getting this right, even if they didn't know it themselves.

When Arthur claimed to have seen movement and shot off in a direction, Merlin followed. His mind was chanting the spell over and over again, making sure he didn't forget it when the time came. Arthur had just enough lead on him that for a few seconds, he disappeared from Merlin's sight as he charged around a corner.

Those few seconds were all it took.

Merlin was still thinking about the spell when he suddenly realised his magic was flowing from him. It was as if someone had taken out the stopper and he couldn't stop the trickle from turning into a flood. He managed to get around the corner, only to gape at the sight that greeted him. Arthur was in a crouch, the burning torch held out in front of him. He had clearly fallen, or been thrown, for the creature was over him and the prince's sword was nowhere in sight.

Without thinking, Merlin's hand shot up and he repeated the spell, feeling focused and in control. The flame had already been beginning to grow because of the release of the magic, but as soon as Merlin began directing the wind, it flared up like a furnace, draping the monster in flames. There was a horrible burning smell and the howls of the creature as it burnt. But even as Arthur scurried backwards out of the way, the thing burst into a thousand pieces.

It was over.

Merlin felt the magic fade again and he leant over, panting. Glancing up at Arthur, he wasn't sure whether it was a trick of the light or whether gold really was leaking from his eyes. Arthur blinked and it was gone.

"You did it," Merlin gasped. There was no way he would have reacted otherwise; he hadn't even known the monster was there.

"I didn't. I couldn't, remember?"

"How's the head?" Merlin said pointedly. Arthur stared at him. It was only then he seemed to realise he wasn't doubled over in pain the way he should be.

"I did that?"

"Apparently." Merlin realised he wasn't sure how he was feeling. It was as if all the old feelings about someone else controlling him were coming back. It seemed if Arthur drew on the magic himself, he would be alright. While there was no way Merlin would wish to cause his friend pain – especially as he knew it had the potential to kill him if things went wrong – he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Arthur having control over his magic. Arthur slowly stood up and came over to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Merlin knew Arthur well enough by now to know it was rare to get an apology from the prince. One glance at Arthur's face revealed he too was clearly thinking about how Merlin had reacted all those years ago. Merlin shrugged; there was nothing he could do and this kept Arthur alive.

"You were saving my life. Come on, let's get out of here. You have to report to your father."

Arthur grimaced but picked up his sword just as Morgana came around the corner. Her eyes widened as she stared at the creature. Arthur's movement made her think he had clearly just killed it and she gave him a weak smile.

"Now go and save Gwen," she demanded, but her voice wasn't as strong as normal. Arthur nodded at her, turned on his heel and began marching out of the tunnel. Merlin made to follow when Morgana's hand closed around his wrist.

"I know what you did, Merlin," she said quietly. Merlin stared at her, not knowing what to say for a long moment.

"You do?" he opted for squeaking, hating himself for sounding guilty. If anyone ever confronted him directly about his magic, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie his way out of trouble. Morgana smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But you will keep looking after him, won't you?"

"I…" Morgana simply winked and moved off. Merlin stared after her, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. He already had Leon believing he was good for Arthur, a dragon telling him it was his destiny and his job dictating he had to serve. Now he had the King's Ward also telling him to keep an eye on Arthur.

Merlin knew he had to do just that. For if anything did happen to Arthur, he would no doubt have half the kingdom after him personally for breaking a promise.

"Merlin, come on or I'm locking you in," Arthur's yell echoed throughout the tunnels and Merlin hurried towards the exit. Considering he knew Arthur was still trying to come to terms with what he had just done, Merlin wasn't entirely sure he trusted him to not make good on that threat. Arthur tended to lash out when he was scared.

But Merlin made it to the exit and they got the door shut and locked between them. Arthur handed him the keys to give back to Gaius.

"Have the rest of the night off," Arthur muttered before beginning to walk away. Merlin grinned, knowing that was the closest thing to thanks the prince was ever going to offer him.


	10. Chapter 10

To say things became awkward between them after that would have been an understatement. Merlin felt like Arthur was watching him like a hawk, almost as if the prince was waiting for some sort of sign that Merlin needed to release his magic in some way. The warlock would have been touched that Arthur appeared to be caring, if it wasn't for the fact he felt like the prince wasn't leaving him alone. Admittedly, avoiding Arthur was harder when he wasn't sick, and Merlin felt his every footstep was being dodged.

It was almost a month after the adventure down in the water tunnels when he realised he wasn't quite sure how much more of it he could take. He had been watched like this one before and knowing Arthur's eyes were always on him was making memories resurface that he thought he had left far behind. He even had a nightmare about the past one night, causing Arthur to fuss – in his own indirect way – the following day when Merlin arrived at work pale faced and bleary eyed.

Merlin was quietly making Arthur's bed, trying to find a way to tell the prince he needed him to back off a little when a cushion he hadn't noticed he had dropped came flying out of nowhere and hit him over the head before dropping onto the bed. Ironically, it fell to almost the position it needed to be in, but Merlin glanced around to find Arthur frowning at him.

"What?"

"You're not talking my ear off about nonsense that I don't care about."

"That's good, right?" Sometimes, Merlin was sure he was never going to truly understand what made Arthur tick. It was as if being seen to care, for anyone to even suggest that he had a heart was an insult the prince couldn't bear to be delivered. So he hid it under layers of arrogance and tried to find out what was wrong by confusing Merlin so much he was no longer sure what was he admitting to.

"Not when I don't know why you are so quiet." Merlin stared at him, realising this was his chance to ask Arthur to stop watching him like he was going to fall apart if he didn't. He opened his mouth, sighed and then shook his head.

"No reason. I just didn't sleep well."

"Why?"

"What's it to you?"

"One; you are my servant," Arthur stalked closer as he spoke. Merlin had no other word for it; Arthur had made him his project and now it seemed he wasn't going to let that go, "and two; if you are quiet it means something is wrong. Something wrong means you need to use magic meaning I need to know to draw upon it for you so it doesn't cripple me in the process."

Deep down, Merlin knew Arthur was only trying to help. But hearing him say it so bluntly made Merlin grind his teeth together in frustration.

"Or maybe three; it's none of your business."

"_Mer_lin…."

"Just leave it, Arthur." Throwing down the pillows, Merlin made to stalk from the room, calming the anger he could feel bubbling within. Arthur truly thought he was helping, that was why Merlin wasn't letting himself lash out right now. But the prince had just so casually said what was on Merlin's mind; it was as if he needed Arthur to work the magic for him. He knew it wouldn't be forever and knew he had the potential to kill his destiny if he didn't let Arthur take control. But knowing the magic he had at his disposal was once again being controlled by another – even for good reasons – was grating on him.

"I didn't give you permission to leave," Arthur's voice was cold and before Merlin knew what was happening, the prince had a grip on his arm, hauling him back from the door. "I asked you what was wrong?"

"What are you going to do, Arthur? Force my magic to tell you if I don't want to? You're the one in control now, after all."

Arthur recoiled as if Merlin had struck him, a completely helpless look on his face for a split second before he covered it up. Merlin took no satisfaction in saying something so cruel, but it was as if he couldn't stop himself. Arthur had saved his life when he interrupted the ritual; he had hardly known the consequences and had almost died as a result. Even now, Merlin knew he thought he was helping and that was what made it so frustrating. How was one supposed to react when their jailer was also their friend?

"Go and prepare two horses, Merlin," Arthur said coolly, turning his back on his servant. Knowing he had pushed it too much already, Merlin turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, heading towards the stables. Why Arthur thought now was a good time for a ride, Merlin had no idea. But considering he had a feeling the alternative would be throwing him in the stocks for his behaviour, he did as he was told.

An hour later found them drawing the horses to a stop in the middle of a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was secluded here and Merlin could hear the sound of a stream trickling nearby even as the sunlight played through the leaves and danced across the ground. Instantly, he felt his irritation ease away and he took a deep breath, tilting his head back to breathe in the fresh air with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Better?" Arthur asked with dry amusement as he jumped down from his horse and tied it to a nearby branch. Merlin followed suit, feeling almost as if he was in a dream.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed. You've always lived in the countryside, worked in the fields. Have you even left the castle since you arrived in Camelot?" Merlin wanted to deny it, but as he stared at Arthur while thinking about the places he might have gone, he found his protests died in his throat.

"I thought as much," Arthur muttered. "I know you feel like I'm trapping you…"

"I do _not._"

"The funny thing with this link, Merlin. I know when you are lying to me, especially when it is about what happened before. I can feel it. You've gradually grown more and more hostile over the last month and it's because you haven't felt in control. I knew getting you out here would help with some of the feeling of entrapment."

"How?"

"I broke my ankle once. Was stuck in the castle for weeks; snapped at everything that moved and was generally going out of my mind with boredom. It felt like the castle was shrinking in around me. I've been trying to plan ways to get us to leave for a few days now, but after your little tantrum earlier, I knew it had to be now."

"I don't…." Merlin felt ashamed as he threw himself down on the grass, rolling a stalk between his fingers and just allowing his body to take in the sights and sounds around him. It was almost unnerving how much better he felt for just being outside and knowing Arthur wanted to talk about this seriously meant he was fighting to keep the smile off his face so the prince didn't think he was being mocked.

"You did mean it, Merlin. You think I'm trying to take control, don't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. I'm trying to keep you safe. If I continue to get sick, how long until my father calls in a physician from elsewhere? I know it is only Camelot where magic is outlawed. If one comes in from somewhere else and has an understanding of magic, if he finds the link… What do you think my father would do to you?"

Merlin stared, crimson blossoming over his cheeks. He had truly believed that Arthur was trying to keep things running smoothly in order to stop himself from getting sick. Not that Merlin blamed him; it looked agonising. It had never crossed his mind _why_ Arthur would want that, however.

"Why are we out here, Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged, a mischievous smile spreading over his face. Merlin almost sucked in a sharp breath at the look, reminding him so forcibly of the Arthur he first met that he almost grinned back despite himself.

"Some of the knights might have been under instructions to report they saw me at the tavern last night."

"So?"

"So… if I happen to have a headache my father will think nothing of it."

"Arthur, no. You know how sick it makes you-,"

"Stop, Merlin. I've been thinking about it. You haven't used magic on your own accord for over a month now. I think I can handle it, at least one lot. I think you need this more than I need a clear head, somehow."

Merlin stared at him, suddenly conscious of just how rude he had been to the prince over the last few days while his feeling of imprisonment had drawn in around him and suffocated him from the truth. He had doubted Arthur; and he knew this was his chance to prove that he trusted him.

Sitting up, Merlin stared about him for inspiration. Despite Arthur's confidence he would be fine, Merlin didn't want to try anything too big. Arthur was risking a lot here, the most Merlin could do was try and control himself at least a little. Seeing a patch of flowers, Merlin grinned.

Delving into himself, he made to nudge past the barrier holding back his magic. As he did so, he saw Arthur shift slightly. It was barely a movement, but it was enough to snag Merlin's attention, especially as this wasn't the first time he had seen it happen.

"You can feel when I do that, can't you? That barrier is you?"

"Just get on with it, Merlin, I haven't got all day." Arthur's return to abruptness was almost a blessing; it was a sign that things were returning to normal. Merlin had already noted his question had come out as curious rather than accusing. Returning his attention to the flowers, Merlin ignored Arthur this time as he embraced his magic, allowing it to fill him up as he extended his hand towards them.

Technically, he didn't need anything to guide him, not even a word to control the flow of magic. But as Arthur had pointed out, it had been over a month since he used it and he didn't want to risk it, not when it was Arthur's health on the line. Letting a word roll from his tongue, he grinned as the flowers rose up from the ground, dancing around the area for a few moments before returning to their original spot, unharmed.

It might have been a small spell, but Merlin suddenly felt so free he couldn't help but let out a laugh of delight. It was as if he had been slowly shutting himself off the longer it went on for and now had been thrust back into reality again.

"Better?" Arthur repeated his earlier question, but his voice sounded strained and sweat was beading his brow when Merlin looked at him. The servant sighed.

"I'm not sure. Not if this is the price of me feeling free."

"You're just never happy, are you, Merlin? We should get back."

"Not yet," Merlin pressed a hand to Arthur's shoulder to keep the prince sitting. Although Arthur looked pained, it wasn't to the same extent that Merlin had seen before. "How is it you seem to know more about how this link works than I do?"

"I'm older," Arthur retorted. It was such a childish answer, a clear way of Arthur saying he had no idea, that Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"Just rest there for a moment," snatching the water skin from one of the saddles, he followed the sound of the river and quickly filled it. Jogging back to Arthur, he pressed it into his hand and watched as the prince drank. A small amount of colour returned to Arthur.

"I'm sorry," Merlin muttered, studying the ground when the prince finished drinking.

"We knew that would-,"

"Not about that. About before. I've been blaming you because you are one of the few who know and it's easier to blame someone else than admit to feeling trapped. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"That's alright," Arthur's response was so casual that Merlin instantly felt on his guard. "I'll just make you muck out the stables for the next week."

"Prat," Merlin tossed a handful of grass at Arthur even as he laughed. Arthur retaliated and Merlin spat out the grass as it landed in his mouth.

"Idiot."

For a moment, the two young men could only grin at each other, safe in the knowledge their friendship was secure for a little longer at least. Then Arthur's smile slipped and he cursed, scrambling to his feet. Merlin ignored the way his hands shook as he reached for the reins, knowing Arthur wouldn't appreciate being fussed over.

"What is it?" Merlin felt alarm shoot through him as he shot up after Arthur. That look on the prince's face couldn't mean anything good; for either of them.

"My father is expecting a delegation from King Bayard later today. He's coming to sign some sort of peace treaty and I'm dead if I'm not there."

"There's still time," at the back of his mind, Merlin could vaguely remember hearing something about that. He was just glad Arthur hadn't yet thought his servant should have been the one to remind him.

Their speed back to Camelot was borderline dangerous, especially considering Merlin could tell Arthur's head was paining him. He sent the prince straight upstairs when they got back – secretly amused that Arthur did as he was told – and asked a couple of servants to run him a bath. In the meantime, Merlin bedded down the horses and ran to Gaius' chambers. He was glad the man wasn't in, for he didn't want to have to explain why he was after a headache tonic. Gaius would no doubt disapprove of the risk they had just taken.

But with the phial in hand, he returned to Arthur and wordlessly passed it over. Arthur downed it without complaint, giving Merlin a tight smile of gratitude. The headache should ease up on its own considering Merlin only used one spell and it was the first in a while, but if they could avoid anyone else finding out, then that would certainly be the best.

Arthur bathed and began trying to decide what to wear, eventually settling on his red jacket. Merlin wrinkled his nose; Arthur had left him with very little time to get it clean, especially considering it seemed to be covered in something the servant didn't even want to identify. When Arthur told him to polish the buttons, Merlin made to protest before he caught the look on Arthur's face. This was his punishment for taking out his bad mood on Arthur.

"One more thing," Arthur said, his eyes dancing. The pain had cleared or whatever Arthur was planning he was so pleased about he wasn't noticing the headache. In a way, Merlin knew he should be glad but he couldn't stop the feeling of nerves clenching in his gut. Why did he get the feeling he was about to be made to pay?

"Do you want to see what you will be wearing?"

"Won't this do?" Merlin asked, gesturing down to himself. If he was honest, Merlin was nervous. He wasn't entirely sure how far Arthur would go in order to make him apologise for his behaviour. He knew it wouldn't be anything serious though, not after what had just happened out in the forest. Arthur ran his eyes over Merlin's current attire and grimaced.

"No. It's nice but… you'll be wearing the official robes of the servants of Camelot."

Merlin had to admit, it sounded impressive and he was almost looked forward to seeing what Arthur came back from around the screen with. But as soon as the prince did step back into sight, Merlin gaped; horrified.

"You can't be serious?!" he gasped, staring at the feathers in horror. Arthur simply lifted his eyebrows and grinned, causing Merlin to moan.

"You are a horrible person," he whined even as he stretched out his hand to take it. Any other day, he would have protested far more and might have even won just so Arthur could shut him up. But he knew this was his punishment. He had taken his bad mood out on Arthur for days now and the prince was paying him back for it. Even that might not have been enough to stop Merlin from moaning but he couldn't forget the risk Arthur had just taken in order to try and make him feel better.

Arthur pushed it into his hand and moved towards the steaming bath, a grin on his face. "And if you don't wear it, you're spending the rest of the week in the stocks."

"I thought I was spending it in the stables," Merlin muttered, placing it to one side and resisting the urge to thrust it into the fire. He picked up Arthur's jacket and a brush as he settled himself cross legged on the floor and began seeing what dirt he could shift this way. He was convinced there wasn't enough time to get it washed and dried before that evening and was so determined to make the prince look respectable.

After all, Merlin had come to the conclusion that Arthur was the only one allowed to comment on what a terrible servant he was. He was going to make sure the prince truly looked the part tonight, even if it was just his way of thanking Arthur for everything he had done that day.


	11. Chapter 11

_This story has turned out so much longer than I thought it would!_

_Thanks to those sticking with me - sorry I've been hit and miss answering reviews - uni just started back up and been ill so things been crazy. I appreciate each and every one of them!_

* * *

Merlin tried to stop a cough escaping from him, but he wasn't quick enough. He did manage to muffle it in the blanket that was draped around his shoulders, however, stifling it enough so it didn't disturb Arthur. Still, he found that he glanced over to the bed in concern, checking for any signs of movement.

Arthur hadn't so much as stirred and Merlin had no idea if that was supposed to make him feel better or not. Gaius had said the best thing for the prince was rest, but Merlin still didn't know if Arthur was sleeping or had slipped back into unconsciousness.

He was supposed to be resting himself, but Gaius had decided it would be better if he tried to recuperate from the poison in the prince's chambers. Not only was it warmer and more comfortable in there, it stopped Gaius from having to run between the two rooms. Uther had made it quite clear he wanted Arthur attended to around the clock, regardless of who else suffered in the meantime.

The trouble was, there was nothing for Merlin to do. Another servant had already been in and cleaned and Gaius had just told him to get some rest. He didn't want to get any rest, he wanted to know how he had known Arthur was in danger. Gaius had told him about the light his fever-induced state had conquered, but Merlin knew there was more to it than that.

Arthur hadn't drawn on the magic himself. That much they knew, for otherwise the prince wouldn't have collapsed the second Uther locked the cell door behind him. Somehow Arthur had kept himself going in order to get back to Camelot and make sure that Gaius received the flower in order to save Merlin's life. But as soon as he knew Gwen had it, his body had given up the fight it had been going through since the light first appeared.

But if Arthur hadn't drawn about the magic himself, then Merlin wanted to know how he had felt Arthur's fear and known just how dark it was. How was it he knew precisely what magic to cast while he was unconscious in order to aid Arthur? Merlin sighed, drawing the blanket closer around his shoulder and moving an inch or so nearer the fire. He wasn't cold as such, but the warmth it offered made him appreciate the fact that he was alive.

By the sounds of it, that had been a very near thing.

A soft knock on the door made Merlin glance up. For a second, he panicked. What if it was the king? There was no way he would appreciate his son's servant huddling close to the fire wrapped in a blanket while his master was unconscious on the bed behind him. But then Merlin's brain caught up with him and he realised there was no way Uther would knock; he would make his presence known by just walking into the room.

Before he could think of who else it could be, Gwen had slipped into the room. She smiled warmly at him, before averting her gaze. Merlin knew she was thinking about their kiss and his own lips twitched into a grin. He didn't know what that meant between them, but it had certainly made him realise that he had formed a life for himself here in Camelot; it wasn't just Arthur that kept him here now.

"How are you feeling?" She murmured gently, moving across to him and resting her hand against his forehead. Merlin pulled a face; he hated to be smothered. Gwen caught herself and dropped her hand, murmuring apologies as she did so. It was only then Merlin realised there was a basket hanging off her arm. When he inquired to the contents – determined no awkwardness would fall between them – Gwen smiled again and placed it on the table.

The first things she drew out were a few of the medicines Gaius had thought would help both prince and servant. Merlin sighed as he glanced at the bed; they had no way of getting Arthur to take his without Gaius' expertise. But Gwen continued to unpack the basket and Merlin grinned when he saw she had brought lunch.

It was far too much for just the two of them and was more to the standard of the food Merlin served to Arthur rather than what he usually ate. Before Merlin could question – or protest – against it, the door opened again and the Lady Morgana swept in. Merlin hadn't spoken to her since the Avanc and he awkwardly made to climb to his feet, knowing she was the equivalent of royalty. She had the same presence about her Arthur could pull off when he wanted to.

Morgana, however, waved a hand in his direction and gestured for him to sit.

"Gwen would never forgive me if you collapsed just trying to be courteous," she said, her voice surprisingly gentle. Merlin hit the stool again with a thud, simply staring at her. The King's Ward barely even glanced to where the two friends were sitting by the fire but instead approached Arthur's bed. Sweeping her skirts around her, she perched on the edge and immediately brushed back his hair with the tips of her fingers.

"You can stop being lazy now. You did it; you're supposed to be bragging, Arthur." While her voice was steady, Merlin was sure he could hear a hint of concern in her usually cool tones. He knew that had Arthur been conscious, they would already be sniping at each other and Morgana would have no doubt left the room. But seeing Arthur so weak and vulnerable seemed to bring out Morgana's caring side a little. Merlin ducked his head to hide his smile; he had always suspected they cared for each other deep down. After all, they had been raised as siblings.

Morgana held out her hand and Gwen was there before Merlin had truly noticed the maid had moved. She seemed to know precisely what Morgana was after, for she pressed one of the vials Gaius had sent into her mistress' hand. Morgana yanked off the stopper, grimaced at the taste and began trickling it into Arthur's mouth. When her hand then closed over his mouth and nose, Merlin leapt to his feet, his own fatigue forgotten and the blanket falling to the floor. He took a step forward but Gwen saw his movement.

"It's okay," she said gently, "look."

Merlin edged forward. Initially, it looked as if Arthur was struggling under Morgana's grip for his brow was furrowed. But when she refused to let go, he eventually swallowed. Morgana immediately whipped her hand away.

"Arthur never has liked taking his medicine," she said primly, but there was no denying the softness in her eyes as she gazed down at the prince. Whatever was in the potion seemed to be helping, for Arthur let out a soft sigh and seemed to sink into a peaceful sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest reassured Merlin; he was certainly breathing easier than before. But as soon as he seemed to settle, Morgana turned sharp eyes onto Merlin.

He took a step back.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. Blindly, he felt for one of the medicines that Gaius had left for him and made short work of downing the contents before Morgana got any ideas about forcing him to take it. He made to grin at them only to find Gwen watching him in concern.

"Merlin, sit down." There was no denying Morgana's words were not a suggestion and Merlin found the chair obediently. He made to ask her why before the whole world seemed to lurch around him. He was sure he would have fallen if Gwen hadn't been there, her hands steadying his shoulders. Merlin sank back into the seat, vaguely feeling the blanket being tucked over him again.

"You picked a sleeping draught, Merlin," Gwen said softly, fondness lining her tone. Merlin could only blink at her stupidly before cursing Gaius. The man must have realised that Merlin had no true intention of getting some rest and had slipped it in with the hope something like this would happen – Merlin taking it without realising what he had done. Warmth settled into him and his limbs felt heavy and uncoordinated. He wasn't sure he could move even if he wanted to and knew the potion acted fast.

"It's alright, Merlin," the voice was soft and gentle and it took Merlin a moment to realise it was Morgana speaking. "You get some rest. We're not going to let anything happen to him."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to help Arthur when he woke up if he was still feeling weak himself, Merlin knew it was pointless fighting. He could already feel how effective Gaius' drug was and knew it would be a losing battle. Letting his gaze drift to the bed for a final time just to check nothing was wrong with Arthur in that short time, Merlin allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

Merlin was still warm and comfortable when he awoke, but he knew instantly that a few hours had passed. The fire had died down and the room was beginning to grow dark. Yawning, the warlock stood, only to have to brace himself against the table as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Merlin gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it as he continued to straighten up. He was not going to let poison dictate his actions, not anymore. He had survived it; he was _fine._

"I'd take it easy if I were you," a weak voice sounded from the bed. Merlin glanced over and felt relief wash over him at seeing Arthur watching him. Although the prince seemed to still be in pain, he was conscious. Merlin grabbed his blanket and stumbled towards him, half landing on the bed rather than sitting when his legs refused to support his weight properly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You collapsed," Merlin said, pointedly looking at the fact that Arthur was in bed while he was moving around, even if it was a little hard right now. Arthur didn't look impressed.

"And you were poisoned."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

Arthur looked disbelieving, but was distracted from answering by trying to move and his body not wanting to support his weight. Merlin lent forward and helped him adjust the pillows.

"We need to do something about this," the prince muttered, a scowl on his face that had nothing to do with the pillows.

"I can get the cushions from the other side of the room-,"

"Not the pillows, Merlin," the exasperation in Arthur's voice made Merlin grin before he could stop himself. Glancing at Arthur, he saw the prince shake his head fondly and realised he was feeling the same. "I meant about the magic. I can hardly have you cripple me every time I try and stop you from dying."

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, feeling like he had to say something. Arthur shoved him through the covers with his foot.

"So you should be. What were you thinking drinking the poison like that?"

"Better me than you."

"You could have saved me, Merlin."

"You _did _save me."

"Only because you helped. And in doing so could have killed us both." Arthur seemed to be avoiding his eyes and Merlin had no idea how the prince was feeling; it was as if he was angry.

"I didn't know I was using magic, Arthur. Gaius told me afterwards, once I heard you had collapsed and realised it must have been something to do with me. Besides, if you had called on the magic yourself you could have got yourself out and be fine. Don't make it sound like it's my fault; I want you alive."

Arthur blew out a long breath and Merlin could see the way he was trying to piece together what it was he wanted to say.

"I did think about trying to call the magic. I could still feel my connection to it, it was how I knew you weren't dead."

"Then why didn't you?" Merlin shifted until he was in a more comfortable position on the bed and at less risk of falling off if Arthur decided to kick him again. The prince looked uncomfortable.

"It felt wrong. I knew you weren't conscious, so it was like I was using it without your permission, and I vowed that I wouldn't do that. And I didn't know if it would kill you. Feeling the magic, knowing you were still alive even while I was racing back towards Camelot… that was more of a help than the light was."

Merlin realised that he was blushing by the time Arthur finished speaking. He had never truly considered what it had felt like for Arthur being alone in those caves, knowing his death would also result in Merlin dying. It wasn't that he was ignoring Arthur's sacrifice, it was more that he hadn't been conscious for long enough for thoughts that dark to enter his mind.

"What if I hadn't reacted and helped? Would you have stayed in the dark?"

Arthur shrugged. If he knew what the answer was, Merlin knew there was no way he was getting it out of the prince. He didn't try, knowing he would cause problems in their friendship if he tried to push for answers that Arthur wasn't ready to give.

"How about if I tell you now you always have my permission to use it if it is a life and death situation? I can't say that I like you can just call on it; it reminds me too much of _him_." Merlin knew he wouldn't need to name Jarta for Arthur to know who he was talking about.

"But there is no point of me being stubborn about it; you were saving my life that day and it's not like you've exploited it since, not the way he did. But I would rather you called on it constantly and stayed alive than kept yourself shut off and died as a result of me not being able to help you. Besides, if you call it yourself, you won't be left crippled afterwards. I can't change what has happened, but I can't always be there to help you either, Arthur. Call on it if you need my help."

Arthur simply stared at him and Merlin felt himself blushing again. That was the most he had spoken about his magic for a long time. It had felt hard keeping it secret when he had first arrived in Camelot, but knowing that Arthur's health – if not his life – relied on Merlin keeping his power under control, then it had been worth it.

"But we both saw what happened last time I kept using it."

Merlin glanced away, not really wanting to recall how much of a brat he had been just before this had happened. It had irritated him before, but now that seemed irrelevant. Arthur's determination to give Merlin his privacy and respect had nearly cost them both their lives.

"I'll get over it," he said shortly, knowing he was just going to have to adjust to the idea that Arthur would call on his magic should he need it. Due to how the prince had been behaving about this from the beginning, Merlin knew it was still going to take some time until Arthur felt comfortable enough to do it. Still, Merlin would rather his friend stayed alive.

They sat in silence for a while, both trying to comprehend how close to dying they had just got. Merlin was used as a slave for six months yet he had never truly brushed upon death. He had been too valuable. Knowing that life could end in just a blink of an eye undermined all his confidence in himself and his abilities, and he knew it had certainly provided him with a learning curve. It felt strange to think of it, but it almost felt as if he had matured in just the few hours he had been conscious between the goblet touching his lips and now.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you drink the poison?"

"How would you react if I told you someone told me that it was my destiny to protect you? I could hardly use magic, not without risking you or your father seeing, so it seemed the only thing I could do to make sure you were safe."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Never try and save my life like that again, understand?" Merlin gaped at his master, unable to believe that Arthur was being serious. But then he saw why; Arthur hated the thought of losing him just as much as Merlin did. And Arthur didn't have the power at his disposal to bring his friend back from the brink of death, not in the same way that Merlin did.

"I'll try," Merlin murmured in response. He couldn't promise Arthur anything; if his death meant that Arthur lived, then he would do it again in a heartbeat. Sliding from the bed, he moved across the room, wanting to move on to a different topic. This was far too heavy for someone who had just come back from practically being dead.

Arthur had turned his gaze until he could stare out of the window. Merlin put down his blanket and picked up one of the cushions. He intended to take it back to the bed and place it in its proper position. But unable to resist the temptation, he simply threw it at Arthur. It hit the surprised prince straight in the face and Merlin let out a laugh before he read the intent in Arthur's eyes and realised he had just inadvertently declared war.

Forgetting about the fact they should be recovering, Merlin simply grabbed an armful of cushions and ducked.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you so much once again._

* * *

"Merlin, no."

"Don't be so stubborn, Arthur, you know that you can't ride out without me."

"Yes, I can. If you can send the magic to help me from a distance, then why can't I draw on yours? It's too dangerous."

Merlin glared at the man in front of him, trying to ignore the way Arthur was glaring back just as strongly. He knew they were wasting time standing here arguing. The griffin could cause all sorts of chaos while they tried to work out the best cause of action. Merlin was certain he had to be there; they didn't truly understand how Arthur called upon the magic.

"Bit of a stupid time to put that to the test, Arthur. And this isn't just instinctive magic this time, you have to know the incantation."

"Then teach me."

"I can barely even do it myself, I'm not going to teach you. You'll probably set yourself on fire or something." Merlin knew his words were betraying just how frustrated he was, but he didn't see what choice he had. He had to make Arthur understand that going against the griffin without Merlin by his side was a ridiculous idea. The trouble was, Merlin knew Arthur didn't exactly trust him right now. He knew Merlin had been responsible for the forgery of Lancelot's seal.

Merlin knew there was no way he could have truly got away with it. Arthur felt whenever he did magic. But it was such a small spell and it had been so long since he had done anything, his gamble had paid off and Arthur felt nothing more than a flicker. He hadn't even connected it with his servant's friend who just happened to be a noble either; not until Lancelot had been revealed as a commoner rather than someone who had been born into the right family.

The second Lancelot had been locked in the dungeons, Arthur had come for him. Merlin knew just how furious the prince was by the fact that Arthur hadn't even yelled at him, just given him lists upon lists of jobs that he wanted done that day. Merlin knew better than to argue – it had been a foolish risk but he had been desperate to help someone out for a change. The only thing that had softened Arthur was finding out Merlin had done it to repay the debt of Lancelot saving his life. Apparently that was the honourable thing to do and the knight in Arthur couldn't overlook that.

But that didn't mean he was prepared to let Merlin ride out with him. Merlin knew it wasn't the trust that was making Arthur forbid it, it was the fact he didn't want him to get hurt. The problem was, Merlin had exactly the same reasons for wanting to go and he knew they had reached a stalemate. If they didn't find a solution soon, the men were just going to leave without either of them at this rate; the threat from the griffin was too strong.

"Merlin…"

"My Lord!" Whatever Arthur had been going to say was lost by the pounding on the door. "The men are ready and awaiting your command, Sire."

"I'll be right there."

"Arthur, please," Merlin caught his friend by the sleeve, stopping the prince from leaving for another moment. "We can try out the distance at another point. You saved my life when you bonded my magic to you. Let me be there, let me be close enough to return the favour if things go wrong. You've never tried to pull on it while being in danger. Please."

Arthur cursed as he glanced between Merlin and the door and the servant knew he had won. He already had a grin on his face before Arthur spoke again.

"If you're late to the stables, we're leaving without you." Arthur opened the door and left, and Merlin knew the prince would stand by what he had just said. Springing into action, Merlin hurtled back to Gaius, wanting to check the pronunciation one last time. There was no point him being there if he couldn't handle the spell either.

While his tongue tripped over the words, Merlin was inwardly calculating how long he had to get to the stables. He thought he had worked it out when Gwen came running out.

Not even a minute later, Merlin was sprinting out. He needed to catch up to Lancelot, needed to make sure the man wasn't riding into unnecessary danger. Merlin felt it was his fault; he had given the man hope, taken it away again and left him feeling he had something to prove. If Lancelot rode out there as well, Merlin knew it would be his responsibility to make sure both he and Arthur returned safely.

He found the man just in time and ended up in a mad sprint around half of Camelot when he realised Arthur had indeed left without him. He had a feeling that the prince had planned that all along, not wanting to back down and admit he needed Merlin there. If Lancelot was surprised by Merlin's sudden burst of speed and just how quickly he had a horse ready to go, he had the sense not to say anything about it. Merlin was just grateful the mount he had chosen didn't react to him using magic to get the saddle in place, for he certainly didn't have the time to be battling a nervous horse.

The two young men made short work of riding out of Camelot. Merlin wanted to block his hearing when he heard the sound of the battle ahead, but instead urged his horse to move even faster. He had yet to feel Arthur pulling on the magic and he wasn't sure if it was because the man hadn't tried yet or whether Merlin wasn't close enough. The shouts were almost deafening and Merlin had no choice but to leap from his horse as it refused to move any closer to the fight, tossing its head in protest.

Ignoring Lancelot, Merlin jumped down and sprinted towards the sound of fighting. At least, he moved towards where the sound had been coming from, for it was unnervingly quiet as he drew closer. His breath steamed in the cold night air and Merlin shivered when he realised he wouldn't hear even one of the soldiers.

"Arthur!" His glimpse of the prince was enough to send him running, dropping to his knees next to his master and frantically pressing his fingers against Arthur's neck. Feeling his pulse did little to reassure him. With Arthur unconscious, the man couldn't pull on the magic himself. Merlin had no idea how strong the spell needed was; he didn't know if he could wield it without killing Arthur in the process. But there was no time to think of an alternative, for the screech that filled the air made Merlin's hair stand up as he shivered again.

Glancing around, Merlin swallowed as he caught sight of the griffin. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made sure he was between the creature and Arthur, determined to protect him in any way he could. Merlin made to hoist Arthur's spear into his hand, knowing he needed some sort of vessel for the magic. But even as his hand closed around the shaft, the thundering of hooves made him stare.

Lancelot didn't seem to care that everyone else – a team of highly trained knights, nonetheless – were now all unconscious after attempting to ride against the griffin. His desire to prove himself was greater than his care for safety and for a long moment, Merlin could only stare as the man galloped at full speed towards the now approaching griffin.

As Arthur let out a soft moan, Merlin snapped himself out of his daze. He dropped into a crouch, resting his hand on Arthur's chest.

"Sire? Can you hear me?" Arthur groaned again but there was no true answer. Merlin knew he didn't have time; they were all going to be dead if he didn't do something to ensure that Lancelot won. Murmuring an apology, Merlin straightened up, letting his hand drift in front of him. The spell was just on his lips when he felt a slight tug at his trousers.

"Help me," Arthur rasped, his eyes not yet open. He seemed to sense what Merlin was about to do though. Merlin dropped back to his knees, his hand resting on Arthur's chest again as he tried to connect with the barely conscious man.

"Call it, Arthur. Draw the magic out, help me save us," Merlin whispered imploringly. Arthur shifted, his brow creased in pain as he tried to focus for long enough to do what Merlin asked. The warlock let go of his grip on the magic, knowing he could potentially fight against Arthur by accident if he was too aware of what was going on. For a moment, he felt nothing, but then it was like a small tickle in the back of his mind.

He could feel his magic slipping, trickling as Arthur tried to find the strength to call upon it through their bond. Merlin bit his lip; willing him to hurry up but knowing there was nothing he could do. Lancelot was practically on the creature when Merlin suddenly felt the barrier around his magic lower and the power flood him. Arthur sucked in a sharp breath as he too felt the magic, but Merlin couldn't stop to explain things.

Jumping to his feet, he let his hand shoot out in front of him.

"_Bregdan anweald gafelue!" _He heard Arthur gasp again as the power raced through their link. Merlin paid it no attention, repeating the spell and willing his magic to react. He hadn't been able to do it back in Camelot, but he knew there was no room for error now. Lancelot had ridden back some distance to reach a full gallop, buying them a little time. But he was closing in on the griffin now, Merlin knew that time was up.

"_Bregdan anweald gafelue!"_ Something changed. Merlin felt it deep within him. Arthur reached out, his hand closing weakly around Merlin's ankle, and it was as if that was what was needed. Them joining strengthened the magic as the bond increased and Merlin felt power flood him that he had never experienced before. As the spell fell from his lips once again, he knew it had worked.

The magic erupted from him, making him feel vibrant and alive with every nerve singing. Lancelot was almost on top of the griffin, it was now or never. But Merlin felt calm; he knew it had worked. Even as he watched, the tip of Lancelot's lance erupted in a shimmering blue flame and Merlin cried aloud with joy as he struck the griffin true in the chest. The creature squealed, tumbling off into the night and all fell silent. Merlin knew they had been victorious even as Lancelot reined in his steed, turning to face him with an incredulous expression as he lifted the visor on his helmet.

"You did it!" Merlin cried, exuberant. He knew the magic was ultimately responsible for destroying the creature, but Lancelot had had the bravery to ride against it not knowing if he was going to survive or not. The man was looking at him strangely though.

"No, you did."

Merlin froze. Of course Lancelot would notice – he knew that only magic could kill the creature and even with being focused on the task ahead, he could hardly fail to notice that his lance was flaming blue. But Merlin had never really thought about how he would feel if someone else found out about his gift. There was always the terror in the back of his mind that Uther would discover and find out how Arthur was involved. But because the Prince of Camelot – the second most dangerous person to discover his secret – already knew and was now part of that secret, Merlin had given it no further thought.

"You both did," a voice muttered as Arthur tried to push himself upright.

"Sire!" Lancelot gasped, trying to drop to his knees in order to aid him. Arthur shook his head, indicating the man should stay back. Merlin watched with a frown as Arthur seemed to be grasping for something, then his eyes widened in surprise as the prince found his sword and levelled it at Lancelot.

"Arthur," Merlin began, preparing to interfere. The two men were well matched in combat, but Arthur was in no shape to try and duel. Not to mention this was no practice or training session; if he attacked, Lancelot would have no choice but to defend himself. Arthur ignored Merlin, making it into a kneeling position and then using the same boulder he had been slumped against in order to aid him to his feet. He seemed to sway a little once he was up, but Merlin knew he wouldn't accept any help.

"You saw what Merlin just did," he said quietly, and there was no denying the threat lining his tone. "So what I want to know now is what you are going to do about it."

Merlin could only gape. He had honestly thought Arthur was reacting because of some broken honour or something to do with the fact Lancelot had come to help rather than fleeing Camelot. The prince had some very strange notions at times about what was right. But what Merlin truly hadn't been expecting was for the man to be trying to defend him, to make sure he was safe.

Lancelot drew himself up. "Nothing, Sire. I've seen the wonders of magic during my travels. Even if I hadn't, Merlin just saved my life and he is my friend. Our debt to each other is now even, I do believe. I will simply be on my way and say nothing more about it."

"Good," Arthur murmured, his sword dropping to point at the ground. It was clear that was what he needed to hear, for he suddenly weaved alarmingly on the spot. Merlin hurried forward, not caring this time about Arthur's pride. He was just in time, for the prince's eyes rolled back. Now the adrenaline had left him and the griffin had been defeated, Arthur's injury was making itself known.

Awkwardly, Merlin got him lowered to the floor, aware that Lancelot had come to crouch next to him.

"He knows? And you are still his servant?"

"He's known long before I was his servant," Merlin muttered, focusing on loosening some of Arthur's arm so it wasn't restricting the man's breathing in quite the same way. He heard Lancelot suck in a sharp breath.

"And the king-?"

"Has absolutely no idea and we plan to keep it that way. He doesn't just know, Lancelot. He's part of it; I wouldn't have been able to cast that spell on my own, not without killing him. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Merlin suddenly knew how Arthur felt. The prince would be in as much danger as him if anyone found out about their link. Especially – as Merlin felt like he was just discovering – they were stronger together. He had practically felt Arthur's energy bolstering his own when Arthur had grabbed his leg. He knew as soon as he got Arthur settled back at home, he was going to have to talk to the Dragon again. He needed to know what was going on.

But revealing to Lancelot that Arthur was part of it made Merlin suddenly want to ensure that his new friend didn't say anything to anyone. Lancelot seemed to sense his nervousness, for he put his hand companionably on Merlin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Your secret – both of you – is safe with me. I'm leaving Camelot, Merlin."

"You don't have to. I'm sure Arthur will tell the king about how you defeated the griffin, you'll be able to stay…"

"But I didn't defeat the griffin. You did – you and Arthur by the sounds of it. I'm not going to earn my freedom through something I did not do. And what if I stayed? I couldn't become a knight – Arthur's not the only one with pride and the rest of his men would never accept me. If they don't trust me, my presence just puts everyone in danger in the height of battle."

"How long have you been working out that speech?" Merlin said with a grin. Lancelot blushed in the dim light as he straightened up again.

"All the ride out here just in case fortune did indeed smile on us. It's no easy feat turning your back on everything you've strived to do."

"What will you do now?"

"Head east, I think," Lancelot said, looking in that direction. Dawn was fast approaching, the night slowly being driven back. "There are plenty of places that need an extra sword. I'll manage."

Merlin nodded, his voice restricted as he realised he had no idea what to say to the man. He straightened up, grasping Lancelot's forearm.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Thank you for saving mine," the man responded with a smile. He returned the grip before turning in the direction of the sun.

"Lancelot?" Merlin called, waiting until the man looked around. "At least take the horse, Arthur will hardly mind, no one will miss it and it will serve you well."

For a moment, he thought Lancelot was going to refuse. But then the man smiled and clearly saw the sense in it, for he nodded, caught the reins of the horse and hoisted himself into the saddle.

"We will meet again, Merlin," he vowed, touching his heels to the horse's flank and disappearing into the night. Merlin watched him go. Lancelot reached the horizon just as the sun graced it and for a moment, the rider was silhouetted in dazzling light. But then Lancelot continued and Merlin knew the moment had passed. But he knew Lancelot was part of their future and they would indeed meet again.

He slapped Arthur lightly on the face.

"And you can wake up now," he told him, making himself comfortable on the hard ground as he waited for the remaining knights to regain consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

"Merlin, you have to do something, that's an order."

Merlin shook his head sadly. He was slumped at Arthur's table, resisting the urge to start pacing again. It was only because he was trying to stop Arthur from losing his temper that meant he was staying still. How many times had he had to tell the man there was nothing he could do to help Morgana?

"You know I can't. I'm not risking killing you."

"But I can draw on it," Arthur argued, staring so earnestly at Merlin the warlock found himself burying his head in his hands just to escape the gaze. He wasn't sure how anyone could resist Arthur when he made his eyes go that wide. When he thought back to how the prince had been when Merlin had first come to Camelot, he knew he had his answer. No one _could_ resist Arthur when he looked like that.

"I can draw on the power so it is of no danger to me."

"It's not that simple, Arthur," Merlin sighed. He hated that he was being made to feel like the bad one here. He knew Arthur didn't mean to press him, but he was desperate and concerned. If there was one thing that Merlin had always known about Arthur, it was that he hated the feeling of being helpless. "We've only ever drawn upon my magic by acting instinctively. You did it before because you just reacted. Even though we talked about it before and defeating the Avanc did go according to plan, we can't pretend we knew what we were doing."

"But we've done it since then. And you've used magic, I've proved that I can handle the pain. Please, Merlin."

"I can't. Gaius won't let me near, he says that it is an ailment of natural causes and so science is the solution; not magic."

Arthur slumped in his chair, finally looking away. He looked more like the prince Merlin had first met in that moment than he had done in the entire time Merlin had been in Camelot. He knew why; this was Arthur out of his depth with no idea how to react. The fact that Merlin had mentioned Gaius meant he was backing down; even the prince wouldn't go against the physician when it came to Morgana's health.

"I'm sorry," Merlin added feebly, knowing it didn't even touch on what he wanted to say. Silence fell across the room and Merlin found that he was twisting his thumbs anxiously together, trying to find the right thing to say. Arthur had grown used to the fact he had magic, and powerful magic at that. Merlin had become accustomed to not using it; not only for his safety, but for Arthur's. Apart from the odd slip up, they had managed so far. But this wasn't just about making chores easier or even lying to the King. They both had a friend at stake here and Merlin hated there was nothing he could do about it.

He didn't want to be the first to break the silence, but the warlock knew he couldn't just let it stretch on either. Arthur would only get more agitated. But before he could think of what to say, the prince suddenly jumped to his feet, striding to his wardrobe and beginning to pull out his cloak.

"Um…Arthur? Where are you going?" Merlin said tentatively, also rising. His reasons were more based on the fact he didn't want to let Arthur out of his sight while the prince was in this sort of mood. Arthur glanced at him.

"_We_ are going to the forest, Merlin," he muttered, fastening his cloak before realising he didn't have any boots on. Merlin just stared.

"Why?"

"It's time we learnt how your magic works. I want to be able to call on it whenever I need to – not acting on instinct. Think of the lives we could save if we knew what we were doing. Or find a way that you can use it without crippling me."

Merlin wondered whether the last part was added on just because the warlock's face had clouded over at Arthur talking about their bond as if Merlin was just a tool for him to use when he wanted. But he had to admit; Arthur had a point. Magic was supposed to be part of him, it always had been up until now. He respected his reasons for not using it, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking for a way to get around it.

Merlin knew talking about magic in the middle of the castle wasn't the best idea, so he didn't say anything but followed Arthur to the stables. There was a strange tension between the two of them, almost as if they had just crossed a boundary they didn't know existed. Merlin was aware of the fact this was the first time they had ventured out to deliberately find out what they could about their link to each other.

Neither said anything until they were deep into the forest. Merlin was more than happy to follow Arthur's lead, but he kept his magic active. It wasn't enough to draw on his power but it was there should he need it. The risks for the two of them didn't matter; Merlin was more than aware of the type of people that roamed the forest and if they were discovered, the consequences would be far worse than a headache.

But no mishap befell them. Arthur led them to a clearing – Merlin was sure it was the same one as before – and both dismounted. Merlin tethered the horses, but then found his hand was twisting in the bottom of his shirt anxiously. He had no idea what Arthur wanted from him now they were out there. When he glanced over at the prince, it was to find Arthur was watching him with the same nerves in his expression.

"So what now?" Merlin muttered, knowing the silence was going to stretch again. Arthur's hands flexed slightly and Merlin knew he wanted his sword. Whenever Arthur felt out of his depth, a few practice sessions with a deadly weapon seemed to calm him down. When the prince realised he was going to have to do this without a sword, he visibly took a deep breath.

"I want you to use magic."

"No."

"_Mer_lin…"

"I'm not going to cripple or even kill you just because you want to master a few tricks."

"Just do something small then. I have to know what I can withstand. You need to know what I can handle. You said it was to do with me coming of age, right?"

"Right…" Merlin repeated slowly, not liking where this was going.

"That's closer now. Maybe I can handle more?"

"Or maybe you can handle less?"

"Just do something, will you?"

"Fine!" Merlin didn't mean to snap but he couldn't help himself. He knew Arthur wanted to help Morgana, but getting himself hurt in the process wasn't going to benefit anyone. He knew the prince though; knew how stubborn Arthur was. And – Merlin couldn't help but note – Arthur might have a point. Maybe things would be easier?

Telling Arthur to sit down – he didn't want the man to knock himself out if he fell – Merlin gradually let the magic fill him up as gold flooded his irises and the leaves he was directing his power at spontaneously combusted. As the flames cascaded down to the ground, extinguishing themselves in the process, Merlin had to smile. There was something beautiful about magic.

But then he thought about what he was doing and quickly looked to Arthur. The man had braced himself when Merlin had released the magic. He looked paler than he had before, but as Merlin met his eyes, Arthur grinned.

"I didn't feel that as much as I used to."

"But you still felt something?"

"I can feel you drawing on the magic. It's like I'm aiding you in some way."

Merlin stared at him. The dragon had said that when he used magic, it was drawing on Arthur's strength. That was why the prince could handle it when Merlin had used it for long periods of time and yet collapsed even after just the most basic of spells if Merlin had used magic recently.

"Like you've become stronger," Merlin found himself whispering, eyes locked on Arthur. The prince had grown since Merlin had been in Camelot; the warlock knew he would be a fool to deny it. He had seen the change in Arthur himself, seen the way he was openly more compassionate about those around him. In Merlin's mind at least, he was becoming stronger. But was that enough for him to be able to withstand more of the magic?

"I have an idea," Merlin said slowly, joining Arthur on the floor. "From what I understand, I am drawing on your strength when I use magic. How did you get to be able to stand the physical needs of a knight?"

"Practice. I built up to…oh." Arthur trailed off and Merlin grinned, signalling that he was on the right wavelength.

"If we can practice, use little but more often. Not enough to make you ill, but maybe enough to help increase your strength, then maybe…"

"We can actually do this without killing each other!" Arthur exclaimed excitedly, jumping to his feet. Merlin didn't know whether it was genuine or whether it was just because it helped distract him from what was happening back at the castle. But he found he didn't really care as he too straightened. For whatever Arthur's reasons, Merlin was excited about there being a possible way they could overcome this curse of sorts that seemed to have befallen them.

MMM

Merlin was exhausted but flushed with excitement by the time he rode back into Camelot late that evening. He was surprised that Arthur was managing to stay upright in his saddle for the prince was exhausted. All afternoon Merlin had been trying out a combination of spells in order to see what he could get away with before Arthur reacted. Unfortunately, the only way they truly had of telling was by literally waiting to see what happened once Merlin released the magic.

But as the afternoon had drawn on, he felt like he was beginning to get a feel of it. It was almost as if he too was feeling the fact they were connected. He somehow knew whether a spell would be too strong for Arthur or not. If that was case, then he simply couldn't use it, they hadn't yet figured out a way around it. But he felt freer than he had done since he had arrived in Camelot, knowing that if he was careful, there was a slight chance he would able to use his power of his own free will without risking Arthur's life.

Of course, there was still the issue of his life being at stake if anyone else was to find out he was using magic, but Merlin still felt as if progress had been made.

"Gaius?" Calling out for his mentor as he pushed open the door, Merlin frowned at how dark and cold the room was. Normally, the physician was back from his rounds by now. Perhaps it was because of Morgana's illness that meant he was still out?

Lighting the candles, Merlin decided he didn't want to simply sit and wait. He wanted to find the old man, he wanted to let him know that things were looking up for him for the first time since being in Camelot. If he was honest, Merlin knew he was hoping to undermine the old man. He hoped if Gaius could see how positive Merlin was feeling about his magic, it would be enough for the physician to grant him permission in order to try and help Morgana magically. After all, Merlin would know before releasing the power whether or not Arthur could handle it.

He didn't glimpse Gaius in the corridors. He didn't see the physician anywhere. Deciding he was going to venture to Morgana's chambers and just hope that the king wasn't present, Merlin turned in that direction. Before he had gone more than a few steps, however, the sound of running feet met his ears. He turned, heart skipping a beat before pounding uncomfortably in his chest. Forcing himself to relax, Merlin took a deep breath. They were in the castle; guards were just a yell away. Nothing was going to happen.

"Find Gaius!" Arthur yelled as he skidded around the corner. Merlin blinked, barely even processing that it was his master looking so frantic. All other thoughts left his head as he pelted after Arthur.

"Why?"

"My father is sick. He must have a cure by now, he just has to!"

Merlin felt his heart sink. If Gaius hadn't found anything through his usual means, then he surely had no choice but to allow Merlin to see if he could help by using magic? Merlin didn't know enough about the physician's past, but he did know the old man wasn't about to just let the king die because he was being cautious.

Heeding Arthur's words, Merlin turned on his heel and took off towards Morgana's chambers. He was only halfway there, however, when he stopped again. His magic was prickling under his skin unpleasantly, making him feel on edge and as if danger was lurking. He paused, glancing around to see if he could pinpoint the feeling. As soon as he started to try and listen to see if anyone else was around, a door swung open, seemingly of its own accord.

Merlin knew it was a bad idea to head towards it, but he didn't see what choice he had. It was as if his feet were just moving whether he wanted them to or not. He edged towards the door, realising the second before he got there that something was very wrong.

"Gaius!" A pillar of flame was spreading in a semi-circle around the old man. Merlin didn't even notice a second figure in the room, not until a burst of magic lifted him from his feet and dashed him against the wall. Crying out at the impact, Merlin forced himself to remain conscious as he tried to sit up. His vision was flickering, but he was sure there was someone approaching him. Unless the flames and the hazy heat were playing tricks on his eyes, the man's face was burnt.

"Who are you?" Merlin rasped, pressing his palms against the floor in order to sit up straighter. The man was standing over him now, and Merlin didn't need his magic to tell him that the figure was dangerous. Before he could think of calling for help, a scarred hand had rested against his forehead.

Blinding pain was the only thing that Merlin was aware of, although how long it lasted for he had no idea. A distant scream rang in his ears until he realised it was coming from him and he managed to snap his mouth shut. Silence fell; the crackle of the flames seeming muted as Merlin panted.

"What did you just do?"

"You have powerful magic," the man said, grasping Merlin's arm and hauling him to his feet. "I could use a talent like yours."

"Let Gaius go," Merlin pleaded. As if he would ever work for someone who threatened his friends, but he didn't think telling the man that would be the best idea. Not when Gaius was in so much danger. If he could get the man talking…

"Oh no. He has a debt that must be repaid. But you, young sorcerer, you have a great future in wait. Come with me; you have no place in Camelot with magic. I could teach you so much…"

"The only person Merlin takes orders from," another voice sounded, "is me, and he doesn't even do that very well."

"Arthur! Get out!" Merlin didn't know what was going on, but he did know that the prince entering the room when the King and the King's Ward were deathly ill was not a good idea. Arthur had his sword in his hand and his eyes were blazing. Merlin wasn't sure how he knew, but something told him that Arthur had felt his pain. The man had quite clearly connected to his magic in some way and that in turn had informed Arthur something was wrong.

"Run along, little prince. The kingdom will soon need a new king."

"You are responsible for my father's ailment?" Merlin was surprised just how calm Arthur's voice was. But then he realised that Arthur felt in control of the situation; he had a sword in his hand. Unfortunately, the sorcerer seemed to realise the same thing, for his gnarled hand rose again. Arthur didn't have a chance against the spell, dashed against the wall in the same way that Merlin had been. He was conscious, but only just. Merlin knew he wouldn't get any help from Arthur.

While the sorcerer continued to approach the fallen prince, Merlin did the only thing he could think of. His eyes flared gold, causing an axe to fly from the wall into his outstretched hand. He saw Arthur flinch out of the corner of his eye and knew the prince didn't have strength for more magic.

So Merlin simply threw the axe.

He didn't dare look, he didn't want to know what he had done. But the heat in the room vanished instantly and that was enough for Merlin. He knew the spell had been broken because the one casting it was dead. He looked first at Gaius, checking the man was alright before looking at Arthur. He deliberately didn't look towards the floor, avoiding glancing at the corpse he had just created.

"Who needs magic?" he muttered, a grin touching his lips as he gave a small shrug. Before Arthur could respond, Merlin felt his legs give way underneath him and he was falling.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes, his head pounding. He could feel that he was lying on something comfortable and judging by the crackling of a fire nearby, he had a feeling he was back in Gaius' chambers. For a moment, he could only lie there, trying to work out what had happened that had led to this.

"Gaius!" The yell escaped him even as he sat bolt-upright. The movement was too sudden, however, and Merlin had no choice but to lurch over to one side in order to bring up the contents of his stomach. Luckily, someone had anticipated the movement and there was already a bucket in place. After he had finished retching, Merlin lay back. Weak and panting, he smiled gratefully when a hand entered his vision holding a goblet.

Merlin reached up to take it, only for the contents to suddenly be upended over his head. He yelped, dashing the water from his eyes and glaring up at Arthur's smirking face.

"What was that for?"

"Just checking you were awake," the prince responded casually. He moved backwards and Merlin realised Arthur had actually been sitting by his bedside. If he wasn't mistaken, he also looked a little pale and there was a look in his eyes that Merlin hadn't seen for a long time.

It was the same look Arthur had given him when Merlin had been chained to a post opposite the prince after being beaten.

Arthur was worried about him.

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin settled for asking, knowing that Arthur would deny anything too personal. Until he knew what had happened to his mentor, Merlin didn't care about anything else.

"He's gone on his rounds," Arthur said. Then he seemed to do a double take and realise that Merlin was worried. He softened. "He's fine, Merlin. The fire went out as soon as the axe hit. Nice throw, by the way. He's been fussing over you all night but then seemed content that you had gone from unconscious to simply sleeping, so has gone to check on a few patients while you decide to wake up."

Merlin sagged, leaning back on the pillows and just breathing for a moment. The relief crashed over him a second later. He had been terrified that stopping Edwin hadn't been enough; that the fire would have already got to Gaius and he would have lost the one person who had truly made him feel at home since he had first arrived in Camelot. Merlin had never thought about how fond of the old man he had become, but knowing he could have lost him made him realise. Camelot was his home truly now.

He pushed wet hair out of his eyes and began sitting up again. He went slowly this time. It was bad enough he had been sick in front of Arthur once, but that was without knowing the prince was there. For it to happen again would have just been embarrassing. To his shame, he felt weak, even when his head began clearing.

"Why am I feeling like this?" he murmured. Arthur shook his head, clearly not knowing. Merlin found himself examining the prince closer, checking there was nothing wrong with Arthur. His friend seemed to notice what he was doing because he turned away slightly to avoid looking Merlin in the eye.

"Nothing happened to me. You're the one who collapsed this time."

"But why? I didn't even use magic…" Arthur shrugged this time and Merlin fell silent. He knew it didn't matter how much he tried speculating, Arthur had no clearer idea what had happened than Merlin did. He just had to hope Gaius had some sort of solution.

They didn't have long to wait for the physician to return. Although Merlin had believed what Arthur had said about the old man being fine, it wasn't until he saw him with his own eyes that Merlin truly believed it. He smiled, Gaius echoing the sentiment even as he tried to check Merlin's eyes in order to make sure he was alert.

"I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, my boy. You went straight down in a faint."

"Like a girl," Arthur chipped in, sounding far too amused. Even Gaius' disapproving look didn't help. Merlin swung his legs over the edge of the bed, thinking hard.

"But I didn't do anything. I just threw the axe."

"You had been though," Arthur muttered. The look on his face revealed he had only just thought of this and Merlin glanced at him in confusion.

"In the forest," Arthur continued after checking the door was shut. "We'd been practising all afternoon."

"But you're fine…"

"Wait a moment," Gaius interrupted. Merlin flinched at the look in the man's eyes. "You mean to tell me the two of you were using magic in the open all afternoon? Merlin, how could you be so foolish, you know it could kill Arthur…"

"I'm stronger than I look," Arthur protested, but it seemed Gaius wasn't ready to forgive them just yet.

"I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't use magic until Arthur came of age?"

"I can't, Gaius! It's part of me. Besides, do you know how many people have tried to kill this prat since I arrived?" Despite Merlin's protestations, Gaius still continued to look disapproving. Merlin flushed as he tried to think of a way to make the man believe they had everything under control. As Gaius opened his mouth – clearly to reprimand him again – Arthur cut in.

"Enough," he no longer sounded like a young man. He sounded like a prince who expected to be obeyed. "I agreed to it, Gaius. I encouraged him. And as you can see, I'm fine."

"But how?"

Suddenly, Merlin understood Gaius' concern. Although the physician had an idea about what was causing the problems between them, he had no true idea what was going on. All he could try and do was ease Arthur's pain every time the prince took a turn. Being out of his depth was clearly not something he was used to.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. Merlin glanced between the two of them before his eyes dropped.

"I do. I was told that when I use my magic, I draw on Arthur's strength. So we – well, I – thought if we tried it a little and often, it would increase Arthur's stamina and so I would be able to use magic."

"But if using magic draws on my strength, then how come I can call on it without any side effects?"

Gaius pulled around a stool, clearly believing there was something he had been missing out on though. Merlin didn't want to fill him in; he didn't want the old man to know precisely how many times he had used his gift since realising it could hurt Arthur. The man looked thoughtful though, as he glanced between them.

"It could be whoever starts the magic draws on the strength of the other. So if Merlin casts a spell, he draws upon you, Arthur. Having no magic of your own means your strength is not suited for magic however skilled you may be with a sword in your hand. But if you try and initiate it, then both the strength and the magic come from Merlin. As he is accustomed to it, there are therefore no side effects."

Merlin felt his jaw drop. It made so much sense with everything they had already worked out for themselves. The look on Arthur's face revealed he too was in awe. Neither of them had ever truly considered precisely how much Gaius knew about their bond, and yet he had been the one to try and teach them about it all that time ago.

"At least it doesn't respond to Arthur just thinking about something," Merlin murmured in order to break the silence, thinking back to how whatever Arthur had thought about had once made Merlin's magic react. Their bond had changed over time, just the way they had. It did make Merlin wonder what the future was going to hold for them, however.

"There's still one thing I don't understand," Merlin continued, forcing himself to sit up straighter again. Gaius gave him a stern look but then seemed to realise that Merlin wouldn't back down. He hated lying still and feeling weak; he would much rather be running around after Arthur. Merlin looked pointedly at his mentor, making it clear he wanted an answer to his question, even if they wouldn't like it.

"Why did I faint?"

Gaius sighed heavily, the touch of a smile on his face reassuring Merlin that is was nothing too serious. He didn't answer for a long moment until realising that Merlin truly didn't know.

"Can you think of no reason?"

"None."

"Adrenaline?" Arthur added quietly, clearly feeling out of his depth with the conversation and wanting to make sure they were still conscious of his presence. Merlin had to admit, his idea was a good one, but Gaius shook his head.

"The opposite, in fact. You're exhausted, Merlin. And facing Edwin simply took it out of you."

"Excuse me?" Merlin yelped, indignant, "I'm not exhausted!"

He made to stand up from the bed just to prove his point. But too late did he see the look Gaius shot Arthur, and before he could stop him, the prince had grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down, keeping him in place. The look Gaius was giving him made him squirm; it was the same look his mother had always sent his way when he had done something wrong.

"What have you done since arriving in Camelot, Merlin?"

Merlin stared. Gaius knew full well what he had been doing – he was the one who had given him most of the chores. As he began to list everything he had done for both the physician and Arthur, Merlin slowly began to realise what Gaius was getting out. He trailed off, staring at his mentor. It was only now he truly noticed he literally hadn't stopped since arriving in Camelot while trying to battle his own magic and keep Arthur alive.

Maybe Gaius was right?

Maybe he was exhausted?

Glancing over his shoulder at Arthur – who had gone very quiet – Merlin was surprised to see the man was looking guilty. He caught Merlin's eye, flushed and looked away again.

"What?" Merlin demanded. He didn't care he was being rude; he was in the mood for answers and Arthur acting out of sorts was not something he was prepared to handle right now.

"Why didn't you tell me I gave you too much to do?" Arthur mumbled. It was as if he didn't want his voice to rise above a whisper in case it made his guilt in case it made him sound worse. Merlin stared at him, confused. He couldn't see what Arthur was feeling so guilty about.

"I'm your servant, I'm supposed to run around after you."

"Not if it makes you collapse," Gaius said pointedly. Arthur flushed further, but Merlin stood. This time, he darted out of Arthur's reach before the prince made him sit back down again.

"Maybe I am tired," he admitted, knowing the fact he had fainted worked against him and any other denials he might try. "But I'm stronger than you two are giving me credit for. I've been worked far harder, without my magic, without enough to eat and without a bed. Arthur; you know me. Do you really think I would have done all the work if I truly thought you were being ridiculous? You know full well I don't take your orders if I don't want to."

Arthur opened his mouth to respond and Merlin could see him thinking it over. He shut it again without speaking. Merlin knew he was right; he wouldn't have done half the tasks if he thought they were pointless or was too tired. Jarta had taught him what it truly meant to not have a choice and Merlin had vowed he would never feel like that again. He knew Arthur or the king might put him in the stocks or the cells if he truly displeased the prince, but he also didn't care.

What was a time of slight discomfort in comparison to the beatings he had used to receive if he hadn't done the work?

"You still collapsed," Arthur muttered. Merlin could almost see the guilt pouring off him. This was the man who wouldn't let his emotions show; who thought weakness was not to be tolerated and was nothing short of a distraction. Yet here he was, feeling ashamed because his orders had ultimately led to his servant collapsing.

"And you're not the only one giving me work," Merlin said softly. He didn't want to blame either of them, but he couldn't let Arthur shoulder it all himself. Gaius too had him running chores. As he stood there, hands on his hips and staring at them both – willing them to understand he wasn't weak – Merlin suddenly felt the urge to laugh.

He was nothing more than a boy from Ealdor who happened to have magic and a past with the Prince of Camelot. Yet here he was, trying to scold both the prince and the physician so they didn't blame themselves over the fact he had been worked into exhaustion.

If only his mother could see him now. If only Will could see him.

He managed to swallow the laughter just in time. The others already thought he was exhausted; Merlin didn't need them thinking he had completely cracked and ended up hysterical as well.

"I'm relaxing your duties from now on," Arthur announced, standing up and brushing down his cloak as something to do. Merlin stared at him.

"Why?"

"You might deny you aren't weak, but you still swooned like a girl because you were a bit tired. Right now, it's more important that we work out how to allow you to use magic without killing me than whether my boots are polished or not. Too many attacks have been coming recently and we have to be able to defend ourselves. You have to be able to defend yourself. Meet me in the stables at first light."

Arthur broke off, looking a little self-conscious of his speech. He glanced at Merlin, then glanced away with a faint blush beginning to spread over his cheeks. Merlin was amused. For a battle-hardened warrior, Arthur certainly wasn't very good at showing his emotions without getting embarrassed.

"Why?"

"We're going hunting," Arthur announced, striding from the room as he did so. It was clear he had had enough of awkward conversations and had no intention of continuing it now he had made his point. Merlin watched him go before turning to Gaius.

"Why does he think hunting solves everything?" Merlin moaned, hoping the physician would side with him and claim it was too risky for Merlin to leave while he was still that tired. He should have known Gaius wouldn't side with him that easily.

"It will do you good to get out of the castle," the old man said dismissively. "Now, I have rounds to do and I suggest you go back to bed for a while."

Gaius snatched up his bag and left before Merlin could say anything. It took a moment for the warlock to realise he had been left in the chambers alone with nothing to do. It seemed that both Arthur and Gaius had taken it as a personal insult their combined chores had caused him to collapse. For a moment, Merlin grinned at realising he actually had an afternoon off.

Then he wondered what on earth he was supposed to do with it. He had made his point when he listed what jobs he had been doing since arriving. He simply hadn't stopped and now that he was granted some time, he literally had no idea what to do with it.

Deciding that maybe he would pay Gwen a visit, Merlin darted up the stairs to his room in order to fetch his jacket. Someone must have placed it up there when he had been unconscious and considering the way it had been thrown on his bed, Merlin had a feeling it was Arthur. He could just picture the prince hastily chucking it before hurrying back to Merlin's bedside. What made him smile even more was he knew that Arthur would never admit it to anyone, least of all Merlin.

Shaking his head fondly, Merlin shook it out and made to put it on when something made him pause. Just visible, peeking out from under his bed, was the spell book that Gaius had given him upon his arrival. Having a new idea, Merlin shut the door and tugged it out. He felt a little guilty that he had to blow the dust off. He had promised Gaius he would study every word, and yet hadn't touched it for months now. He had hardly had the time though.

But right now, he had an entire afternoon to sit and do what he wanted. If he truly was going to be practicing with Arthur and trying to learn spells that would keep them all safe, then surely it would work in everyone's favour if he actually tried to study some of those spells?

Letting the book fall open on a random page, Merlin sat cross-legged on his bed and tugged it towards him, mouthing the words carefully. He made sure not to call on the magic, but simply learnt the pronunciation and made sure he knew what each spell would do.

He didn't get nearly as far as he hoped though. Merlin had only perfect saying a few of the spells when he realised it was becoming a challenge to keep his eyes open. When the corners of his vision started to dim, the warlock gave in and lay back on the bed.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry this is a little late, life got away from me yesterday. Hope you like it._

* * *

Merlin lay staring at his ceiling, realising that he was actually exhausted. He had helped when visiting nobles had graced the castle with their presence before. The last time it had happened, he had ended up on his deathbed after being poisoned. Compared to that, this should be easy. But then again, he had never dealt with Arthur feeling like he was falling in love before either.

It wouldn't have been so bad if the prince had just decided to go gallivanting off into the forest with Sophia. He had forgotten to give Merlin any of his chores, so technically it meant the servant could have a day off. But Arthur wasn't about to let that happen; he had instead pleaded to Merlin to lie to the king. With a look like that on his face, Merlin had truly understood for the first time how it was that Arthur always seemed to get his way. It wasn't his bullying manner (that thankfully seemed to be disappearing the longer Merlin was in Camelot), or even the fact he was the prince. It was that it was very hard to say no to him when he did such a good impression of a puppy. So Merlin – the fool that he was – had agreed and so spent the rest of the day in the stocks.

Gaius had made it quite clear that he didn't approve, making sure Merlin didn't have time to sit around at all when he got back. Instead, the warlock had found himself being sent on errands all over the castle; collecting from one person, delivering to several, finding himself on the receiving end of a rant from some poor hard-done by noblewoman who didn't think anyone understood her. She had been getting a bit too hands on for Merlin's liking and his cheeks were flaming by the time he escaped. Gaius had found the whole thing far too amusing and Merlin knew his mentor had known precisely what was he was sending Merlin into.

But for now, the day had come to an end and he could finally just relax. Merlin didn't let himself think about what the next day would bring, nor how Arthur would be when Sophia left. If she left, that was. The king had made it clear they were welcome for as long as they needed and they didn't exactly have another home to go too. Merlin shuddered at the thought, hoping Arthur snapped himself out of it. It was fine acting the love-struck fool for a couple of days, but he was the Prince of Camelot. Merlin's time here had taught him that meant Arthur had a lot of responsibilities, despite still being young.

That wasn't his concern at the moment, however. All Merlin needed to focus on was ignoring the ache in his back and letting himself relax so that he could fall asleep.

Merlin never knew if he did fall asleep or not. He was certainly relaxed and no longer exactly aware of his surroundings. But whether he got as far as sleep was questionable before a sharp tug in his gut had him lurching back to alertness. The pain was severe and sharp, taking his breath away for the instant that it flared. Merlin's eyes snapped over and he lay there, panting as he stared at the ceiling and tried to work out what had just happened. His breathing began to calm and Merlin thought perhaps it had just been part of a dream.

He let himself drift again, but then it happened for a second time. This time, it didn't fade as fast and Merlin had swung his legs out of bed before he was able to catch his breath properly. He staggered to his feet, one arm clamped across his midriff as he tried to stop the pain and make it down the stairs in order to wake Gaius. But as soon as he took a step towards the door, understanding dawned on Merlin even as the pain flared for a third time.

This wasn't coming from him, not as such.

This was because something was happening to Arthur.

As soon as he was aware of that, Merlin felt himself straighten. Determination blazed into life and his magic swirled, driving away the pain. It wasn't spilling from him yet, meaning that Arthur wouldn't be affected. But it was enough for Merlin to ignore any other sensations radiating through his body and sprinted down the stairs two at a time. Charging across Gaius' chambers, Merlin yanked open the door and set off towards Arthur's rooms.

Halfway there, the feeling struck again. This time, it was so intense that Merlin dropped to his knees for a moment before his magic was able to combat the pain and he could continue moving again. Somehow, he had a feeling it was his fault that it was stronger. It was as if someone was trying to take Arthur from him. But the prince was already bonded and no one could claim his soul that easily without having to break the bond with Merlin first. Considering the warlock had a feeling that bond had only been strengthened now they had begun to experiment with how it worked, Arthur wasn't going without a fight.

Merlin burst into Arthur's room, and for a wild moment thought he had got it all wrong. The room was softly lit and the atmosphere was nothing short of romantic. He could make out Arthur sitting on the edge of his bed, Sophia standing in front of him, their hands clasped. Blushing bright red, Merlin made to stammer out an apology and back out, but Sophia glanced at him. Merlin knew it was no trick of the light her eyes were glowing red.

"Get away from him," the warlock snarled, allowing his magic to fill him up once more. She did indeed step back from Arthur, but to Merlin's dismay, the prince just carried on sitting there, gazing at the spot she had been standing in.

"He's trying to come between us, Arthur," she whined. Her voice – which Merlin had found pleasant before – was nothing short of irritating now. He took a step forward, but Arthur stopped him.

"I won't let that happen," Arthur rose to his feet, his hand going for his sword. Merlin didn't need to ask; Arthur was at the very least enchanted. The pain had settled to a dull ache and Merlin knew it was because whatever Sophia had done was complete for now. Something told Merlin this wasn't the end of the ritual, however. If it was, he was sure he wouldn't still feel so connected to Arthur. But enchanted Arthur was just as dangerous as normal Arthur and Merlin knew he had to stay out of reach of his master's sword.

"Arthur, stop. It's me. It's Merlin. She's enchanted you. Can't you feel it? I can feel it, put the sword down and I'll help you."

"No one can help him now," Sophia said, a mocking smile on her face. Merlin glared at her, hating the way she was confident enough to believe she had won. "He belongs to me."

"We'll just see about that," Merlin snarled. He glanced back to the prince. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

He knew he had no choice. He had to use magic. There was no way Arthur was going to activate it for him and he didn't know if their training together would mean anything when Arthur's mind wasn't focused. But right now, Merlin knew he didn't have a choice. He would rather knock Arthur out with a splitting headache for a few days than let Sophia win. He had a feeling if he let events progress, then Arthur was as good as dead anyway.

Thrusting out his hand, Merlin let his eyes flare gold and the magic erupt from him. Sophia was flung back against a wall even as Arthur stopped, the sword falling from his hand as he yelled in pain, hands clutching to his head. Arthur looked up towards him and Merlin inwardly groaned at seeing his eyes for the first time. The same red that had been in Sophia's eyes was still flickering in Arthur's.

Checking Sophia was still crumbled by the wall, Merlin dropped to his knees next to the prince.

"Arthur?"

"Won't let you come between us," Arthur growled. Merlin rested his hand against Arthur's forehead, continuing to let a trickle of his magic escape him. He had been told he had been given the magic to protect Arthur. Up until now, it had done far too much to try and kill him. Merlin was just praying this was the one time that the tide turned and it helped him. Right now, Merlin was desperate enough to try it. He knew it was working though. The pain in his torso began to ease away and the next time he dared to look in Arthur's eyes, it was to see the red fading and an extremely confused expression overcoming Arthur's face.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin let out a shaky laugh, sitting back on his haunches and just grinning. Arthur looked a little alarmed at the expression on his face, but neither had the time to do anything before Sophia reacted. She hadn't been unconscious as Merlin had hoped, but had simply been waiting for a moment to strike. As Merlin sat back, he put some more space between him and Arthur and it was enough for her. Merlin didn't even see her move before a beam of light hit him in the chest.

The force was so great that he was thrown into the air, hitting the wall and sliding down it with a long groan. His vision weaved, making him see two Sophia's as she stalked forward. However, even with double vision he knew it was no mistake there was a staff in her hand aimed directly at him.

"I don't know what magic you have, but the prince's soul is mine."

Merlin weakly tried to lift his hand, to summon the magic and make it listen to him. But the attack had been too strong and he could barely move. Stubbornly, he clung onto consciousness, knowing he had to get Arthur fighting. Sophia approached the fallen prince and Arthur reeled back, clearly beginning to put things together. She caught his arm though, talon like nails gripping hard. Arthur swung his other arm, clearly wanting to throw her off, but Sophia raised the staff again.

A bright light filled the room and by the time Merlin could see through watering eyes, Arthur was bound. Merlin couldn't see what was holding the prince's arms behind his back, but it didn't matter how much Arthur struggled, he couldn't get away. Barely being able to move himself, Merlin knew now was the time to trust their bond more than anything.

He had the magic but didn't have the focus to summon it right now. Arthur had the focus but no other way to defend himself. But if Arthur drew on the magic and used Merlin's body as the vessel for it like normal, they might just get out of this. To Merlin's delight, Arthur glanced at him and the warlock knew by the look in Arthur's eyes that the prince had been thinking the same thing. Merlin tried to sit up straighter but his body refused to listen to him and he only ended up more sprawled than before. Sophia turned at the movement, but smirked in satisfaction, clearly believing she had him defeated.

Merlin nodded.

Instantly, he could feel Arthur pulling on the magic. Across the room, the man's eyes changed colour again. This time, however, it wasn't red that dominated Arthur's gaze, but gold and Merlin's back arched slightly as he felt the power flood from him. Sophia didn't stand a chance as the bonds holding Arthur snapped. It happened so fast that Merlin didn't even see the movement. But one second, the prince was bound on the floor and the next, it was Sophia who was crumbled while Arthur had a sword in his hand.

The pain in Merlin's gut finally disappeared and he felt himself sagging further in relief. Arthur slowly got to his feet, picking up the staff as he did so. He moved across the room, offering his hand down to his servant. Merlin allowed himself to be pulled upright, only to immediately start to fall. Arthur simply shoved the staff into his hand and Merlin leant on it, grateful.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly. Arthur glanced at the form of Sophia on his floor.

"How did you know?" Merlin knew he was avoiding the question, but for now, he let it happen. His head was throbbing too much to try and force Arthur to talk.

"I felt it," he said simply. Arthur's eyes widened but for the second time that evening, they were prevented from saying anything further by the door flying open. Merlin had forgotten about Alfric and he cursed at the wild look on the man's – if that was what he was – face. He took one look at his fallen daughter. There was a staff the same as Sophia's in his hand and without pausing, he aimed it straight at Arthur and let lose a beam of magic. Luckily, the prince's reactions were faster than Merlin's and he ducked out of the way, causing the magic to smash into the wall. Merlin flinched as shards of rock exploded outwards, wondering what would have happened to Arthur if that had hit.

He didn't get Alfric a chance to try again, however. Lifting his own staff, Merlin glanced to Arthur. Again, the prince nodded and steeled himself. Merlin had to cast this himself, but at least he knew Arthur had braced himself for the impact. Shouting the first thing that came into his head, Merlin released the magic of the staff himself.

He had no idea what would have happened. But he certainly did not expect Alfric to let out a shout before seeming to explode. He simply vanished, right there in the prince's room. At exactly the same time, Sophia's body also disappeared. As soon as they were gone, Merlin felt himself falling again. But before he could hit the floor, Arthur's hand was on his elbow, steadying him. Without a word, Arthur steered him over to the bed and pushed him down on it. Merlin fell gratefully, sitting on the edge and trying to stop the world spinning around him so alarmingly.

"Thanks," he muttered, releasing his grip on the staff and letting it clatter to the floor.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Arthur murmured, his voice just as soft. Merlin looked up and caught his eye, and for a moment the two could only grin at each other as the adrenaline began to ebb away. Arthur sat on the bed next to him.

"So you could feel it?"

"Apparently I have more of a claim on your soul than she does," Merlin said, then glanced at Arthur again. They both winced simultaneously at what he had just said and Merlin made a mental note to never mention it again. It felt too personal, somehow.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin rolled his eyes slightly. What did Arthur think he was going to do, shout it from the battlements he had just won a magical battle for the prince's soul? He could only imagine how well that would go down and the thought alone was enough to make him shudder. Arthur saw the movement but mistook it.

"You should probably get back to bed. You're supposed to be taking it easy, after all." Unless Merlin was mistaken, there was a touch of guilt in the prince's voice. Merlin pretended to look thoughtful.

"Are you sure you're not going to be attacked or have your soul sucked out if I try and get some sleep?"

"Well, I can promise to try but I can't guarantee what the rest of the kingdom has in mind for me." Arthur's voice was completely serious as he spoke and Merlin knew he meant what he was saying.

Shaking his head fondly, Merlin slowly made it to his feet again. He picked up the staff, somehow feeling it would be the sort of thing that might come in useful in the future. Arthur looked astonished but didn't say anything. Merlin was glad; he wasn't entirely sure if he could explain why he felt drawn to it. Instead, he moved across to the door but glanced back before exiting. Arthur caught his eye and nodded softly, a small smile of thanks playing across his face. Merlin returned it, knowing things were back to normal between the two of them now before beginning the long walk back to Gaius'.

Returning when feeling weak always made the journey feel so much longer, but eventually, the door came into view. Merlin pushed it open and simply shook his head at Gaius' questioning look.

"You really don't want to know," he muttered, moving past the old man and tripping up the stairs to his own room. He stashed the staff under the bed, staring at it for a long moment. He would talk to Gaius in the morning, he had to know precisely what they had just dealt with and why Sophia had been after Arthur's soul in the first place. There had to be easier men out there to ensnare than the Prince of Camelot?

But letting the blankets drop back into place and hide his forbidden store, Merlin collapsed onto his bed for the second time that evening. Exhaustion instantly crashed over him and he let out a groan as he sunk his face into the pillows. This time, he knew nothing was going to wake him, even if a thousand people tried to come and claim Arthur's soul.

Sniggering at the thought, Merlin fell asleep, knowing his destiny was safe for now.


End file.
